Huevos Rosados
by The Little Phoenix
Summary: AU /Regina Mills debe travestirse de hombre para poder conseguir otro puesto de profesor en la Escuela St Gold, si bien es la profesora de música, el director Gold no quiere otra clase impartida por una mujer en su escuela debido a su pensamiento machista. Los problemas empiezan cuando su alumna Emma Swan comienza a tener sentimientos por la versión masculina de Regina. SwanQueen.
1. Debo sacarme los Tacones

**Los personajes de Once Upon a Time aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

**Esta historia está basada en un anime noventero llamado "I my me! Strawberry Eggs". La narración corre por mi cuenta, lo diálogos también, aunque la idea se mantiene (ya saben lo raro que pueden ser los japoneses cuando hablan) Es un School life, trataré de que sea mucho más que una adaptación, y de dar con las personalidades de los personajes de la serie, agregaré detalles nuevos y por qué no situaciones no contadas en la historia original, por lo demás también tendrá un final distinto. Probablemente no han visto este anime, si lo van a ver para ver qué pasa puede que se confundan, así que mi recomendación es sólo verlo después del final del fic, sólo en este primer capítulo les dejaré el link de YT (de la forma tramposa porque en FF no se puede) para que ustedes juzguen como hice el trabajo de adaptación en esta primera entrega, y entiendan qué es lo que hice :P**

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES**

**-Regina Mills tiene 31 años y Emma Swan tiene 14 años. En general los demás personajes (alumnos principalmente) tienen la misma edad de Emma. **

**-Lo escrito en cursiva siempre serán pensamientos**

**-Lo más importante, el clima de Storybrooke cambia totalmente a uno más cálido, y la playa es más parecida a lo que conocemos, no tan fría, así que olvídense de los abrigos y las noches de frío.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Debo sacarme los tacones**

La vida de Regina Mills siempre fue acomodada y llena de lujos debido a la gran fortuna que ostentaban sus padres, jamás sintió la necesidad de trabajar, sin embargo siempre ocupó su tiempo en estudios y hobbies. En no mucho tiempo salió de la escuela de música con honores, practicó la gimnasia olímpica como pasatiempos ganando varios torneos y obtuvo la pedagogía en literatura en la Universidad de Maine. Todo bien hasta que su madre encontró unos escritos en su diario de vida donde se confesaba lesbiana, lo que hizo que fuera desheredada y dejada en la calle siendo rechazada por su familia. Se quedó con lo poco que tenía ahorrado de la pensión que sus padres le daban, todas sus pertenencias fueron puestas en maletas y dejadas en medio de la calle por el mayordomo, incluso su mascota sufrió las consecuencias, el pobre Pongo, su amado dálmata también fue echado a la calle junto con ella.

En estas condiciones llegó la morena a Storybrooke, a trabajar como profesora de música en la escuela e internado Saint Gold. Le costó un poco convencer al director de la escuela, que por cierto lleva su nombre, de que la contratara, debido a la nula experiencia en su currículo, sin embargo pensó que debido a sus múltiples aptitudes no podían dejarla sin trabajo. Fue un poco extraño el darse cuenta de que ella era la única mujer entre toda la planta de profesores, y no tardó en temer tener algún problema por ello, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a alejar a hombres que la pretendían de forma casi artística.

El mismo día que consiguió el puesto en la escuela encontró un lugar donde alojar, se trataba de "La Casona de La Abuela", un lugar bastante acogedor pero con inquilinos bastante extraños. Era el caso del petizo Leroy y Killian el manco, un par de hombres poco maduros que siempre se metían en problemas debido a sus andanzas secretas, la verdad más que adultos parecían adolescentes en todo su esplendor.

El asunto es que el segundo día de estadía la Sra. Lucas le cobraría la renta, y a su pesar cuando fue contratada no se le ocurrió pedirle un adelanto del sueldo al director Gold, y no tenía absolutamente ni un solo peso, porque se lo había gastado todo en la mudanza hacia Storybrooke y en acomodarse ahí. Suerte que había dejado a Pongo con una nota en su cuello avisando que se había ido a trotar en la mañana para que no pensara que estaba haciéndose la tonta con lo del pago, porque el día anterior pudo ver lo peligrosa que era la abuela cuando cobraba la renta, sobre todo con Leroy y Killian, literalmente los persiguió a balazos, sí, literalmente, y aunque eran balas de goma, eso debía doler.

Decidió que más tarde iría a hablar con el Sr. Gold ya que en el aviso que encontró en el periódico también necesitaban un profesor de Educación Física, y como ella era gimnasta olímpica podría aceptar ese cargo por un sueldo extra que pediría por adelantado. Como siempre iba confiada, esto no era tan terrible como lo estaba imaginando.

—Buen día alumnos –Regina trotaba y saludaba a los jóvenes que iban camino a la escuela. No era un saludo muy animado, sino que más bien lleno de educación y clase, la verdad es que tampoco tenía el ánimo muy elevado debido a lo que le había pasado con su familia, pero no por eso dejaría de tener toda la elegancia y buenas costumbres que la caracterizaban.

—¿Y esa belleza quién es? –Comentó August siguiendo con la vista a Regina mientras corría.

—No te pases, que es bastante mayor, es la nueva profesora de música, la Señorita Mills –Graham le golpeó el hombro tratando de que desistiera de mirarla.

—Déjame fantasear compañero, que está como quiere.

Emma Swan, la inocente, un tanto tímida y torpe rubia del primer año de secundaria, iba subiendo la cuesta que llevaba a la escuela mientras leía con cara embobada su nuevo libro en la Tablet. Un sonido de una lata de refresco sonó por el suelo y no pudo evitar sacarla de su trance.

—¡Hey Neal! No debes tirar basura al suelo, eso es de muy mal gusto –le gritó esperando que la lata llegara rodando a su lado para recogerla, pero fue un intento fallido porque se le escapó de las manos.

Sin darse por vencido, la pequeña Swan corrió cuesta abajo persiguiendo la lata, pero no faltó más que unos metros para que se tropezara y cayera al suelo. La quedó mirando cómo se iba hasta que llegó a los pies de Graham, el cual la tomó con un pie, levantándola como si dominara un balón y tomándola con una mano.

—¡Graham! –Corrió hacia el emocionada por haberla atrapado, descansando y tomando aliento por su corrida- Muchas gracias, eso fue genial –le dijo sorprendida por el acto de malabarismo.

—Pero si eres tan genial Graham –August aparecía por detrás con una sonrisa de burla.

—Pero si se nota que ella muere por ti amigo –Ahora Eric, lo molestaba por el otro lado.

Graham no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ante las burlas de sus compañeros, así que no le tomó importancia al cumplido de Emma y volvió a tirar la lata hacia abajo.

—Eso no es correcto Graham, ahora debo ir de nuevo por ella –corrió otra vez en busca de la lata.

—Graham, ¿Estas molestando a la pobre Emma? –aparecía Ruby para enfrentarlo junto con Belle.

—Ahh ya cállate, no te metas.

—¡Dime eso de nuevo y te parto el rostro! –se tomaba las manos en signo de preparase para pelear.

Un estruendoso ruido de latas, bolsas y quizás que otras basuras sonaron no muy lejos de ellos. Era evidente que Emma había alcanzado la lata pero con el aventón de la corrida se estrelló contra un gran basurero cayendo con la mitad del cuerpo adentro en una posición no muy favorable, porque mostraba gran parte de su ropa interior.

—¡Emma! ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ruby, corriendo con Belle para socorrerla.

—Ruby, Belle –se comenzó a reír de su desgracia- Sí estoy bien, y lo mejor es que ahora no tengo que buscar un basurero –se rio a carcajadas mientras se ponía de pie y arreglaba su uniforme.

—Definitivamente para ti Emma debería considerarse un estado mental autodestructivo el permitirte correr, mujer que eres torpe no insistas con eso –se rieron las tres juntas.

* * *

Luego en clases esperando al profesor, estaba Belle viendo una revista de modas donde un guapo modelo posaba desnudo de espaldas dejando ver su moldeado y duro trasero, enseñándoselo a Ruby.

—Bromeas que éste tipo es tu novio –a Ruby se le agrandaban los ojos.

—¿No es bello? Pues claro, mi novio es modelo –decía jactándose.

—Yo también quiero uno así, si tú puedes por que no yo –decía enojándose por la mala suerte de aun estar sola.

—Préstame eso para acá –le quitaba la revista- por eso nunca consigues novio, eres tan enojona –ahora le mostraba la foto de su novio a Emma- Mira Emma, ¿No es sexy? ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, claro que es sexy –corría la vista sintiéndose avergonzada, riéndose de nervios por ver un trasero descubierto.

—Pero mira la foto bien –le restregaba insistentemente en la cara la foto a Emma pero esta se reía pidiendo que la dejara en paz, acaparando la mirada molesta de Graham por el escándalo que tenían por el asuntito de su novio.

—Belle ya déjala tranquila, Emma no está preparada para ver este tipo de cosas.

—Claro que está lista, el amor verdadero es genial –se tomaba el pecho con las manos- es como una punzada en el corazón, sintiéndote feliz y triste a la vez –Emma la miraba con admiración por lo adelantada en cosas del amor que era Belle- Ay Emma ya no me mires así, no te emociones tanto, es simple, cuando encuentras a alguien que te gusta, debes ir con él sin importar lo que pase.

—Creo que algún día me enamoraré, pero es que soy tan lenta. Además por ahora sólo me interesa poder tocar mi violín –Emma sonreía volviendo a darle una mirada a la revista.

—Da igual si vas rápido o lento, cuando el tiempo llegue tu cuerpo se moverá a tu propio ritmo –Belle le acariciaba el pelo, sintiendo ternura por la inocencia de la rubia.

—¿En serio crees que algún día sucederá? Sería genial.

—¿De qué hablan señoritas? –Entraba a la conversación la siempre impecable y correcta Ariel.

—¡Ariel! Mira el novio de Belle, es modelo –Emma le ponía en frente del rostro para que mirara al modelo.

—Des… nudo –se tapaba la boca retrocediendo abriendo los ojos como si hubiese visto lo más traumante de su vida.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Ariel, la cual aún no sacaba la vista de la foto, en gran parte por su cara de horror y el ruidoso hipo que le produjo tal sorpresa.

—Ops! Ariel es peor que Emma cuando ve chicos –dijo Ruby dirigiéndose a Belle.

—Eso es cierto, no lo pensé –se lamentó Emma- Perdóname Ariel, lo siento.

Ahora las miradas no eran de soslayo como antes sino que eran descaradas y un tanto molestas, porque del puro nervio Ariel comenzó a reírse enfermamente ante la ocurrencia de Ruby sobre lo que le provocaban los hombres.

* * *

Luego de haberse duchado y cambiado a su perfecta ropa formal en los camarines de la escuela, Regina se dirigió a la oficina del Sr. Gold. A pesar de no haber pedido audiencia con él se le permitió la entrada. Antes de que pudiera buscar el escritorio del director se encontró de frente con él a lo lejos, que estaba con su asistente el Sr. Sidney.

—Espero que sea breve Señorita Mills, lleva sólo dos días de trabajo en esta escuela y ya ha tomado gran parte de mi tiempo ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Regina se sorprendió, pero no dejó que se pudiera dilucidar en su rostro, eso jamás, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así, tampoco se desarmaría en disculpas.

—Por mi currículo puede ver que tengo otros estudios y habilidades Sr. Gold, y por lo que sé están buscando un profesor de Educación Física, me gustaría poder tomar ese cargo además de la clase de Música.

—Interesante, una mujer que cree que puede hacer dos trabajos. No señorita Mills, además ese cargo sólo está disponible para un hombre, como todos los demás cargos de esta escuela.

Regina se sintió realmente ofendida, nunca nadie la había tratado de incompetente con ninguna labor, pero el hecho de que el director hiciera ese comentario tan machista hizo que le salieran chispas por los ojos, realmente no pudo evitarlo.

—Y se puede saber… ¿Cuál es el motivo? –Regina lo increpó posando sus manos en el escritorio con un semblante casi ofensivo.

—Parece que no sabe nada del Saint Gold, no contratamos a ninguna mujer en nuestro recinto, usted ha sido la única excepción, tampoco es algo que yo hubiese querido, es sólo que el principal proveedor y colaborador de esta escuela, el Sr. Midas, lo impuso como nueva regla de que al menos uno de los profesores debe ser mujer –guardó silencio por un rato y comenzó a hojear otra vez el currículo de Regina- Verá Señorita Mills, no me impresionan sus estudios, si la dejamos con el puesto de la clase de Música, fue por eso y en parte porque averiguamos que usted es lesbiana, lo que me hizo pensar que sería un poco más competente pero por lo visto molesta igual que todas.

—¿Qué? –A Regina se le desfiguraba el rostro, no era que anduviera repartiendo por el mundo sus preferencias sexuales, pero esto sobrepasaba su tolerancia- Supongo que debo tomar esto como discriminación Sr. Gold.

—No me lo tome a mal, la filosofía en esta escuela simplemente no concuerda con la enseñanza femenina, nuestro lema es "El hombre debe proveer, el hombre es el pilar de la familia". En cierto modo estamos educando a jóvenes que puedan mantener su familia en la moral y las buenas costumbres, las mujeres deben preocuparse de cuidar a sus hijos y a su esposo y los hombres deben educarse e instruirse para tener una familia exitosa y proveerla de lo necesario. Si bien, Saint Gold fue fundada con educación mixta, gradualmente hemos reducido la cantidad de estudiantes femeninas de la escuela, no tienen mucho que hacer aquí, menos mujeres enseñando.

—No estoy de acuerdo con usted y su filosofía Sr. Gold, las mujeres también somos capaces de mantener en pie una familia dentro de la moral y las buenas costumbres, pero por sobre todo con amor verdadero.

—Amor, eso debilita cualquier proyecto, el amor te hace débil.

Sin poder conseguir nada y sintiéndose muy ofendida y menospreciada Regina se retiró de la oficina. Creía que jamás en la vida iba a tener que escuchar ese tipo de estupideces, a veces los hombres podían ser tan imbéciles, pensó.

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió a la casona de la abuela pudo sentir el aroma del almuerzo que comían los inquilinos, se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde temprano en la mañana cuando salió a correr, que no fue más que una pobre manzana roja, no se quejaba, eran sus favoritas, pero ahora mismo podría devorar lo que fuera. Pongo, su dálmata estaba comiendo unos metros más allá de la mesa en su plato, lo que la tranquilizó porque con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza había olvidado dejarle su comida. Sus ojos brillaron cuando descubrió que en la mesa había un puesto con su nombre con el plato recién servido por la Sra. Lucas, se apresuró y tomó asiento con los demás.

No hizo más que dar una cucharada a la exquisita comida cuando sintió que un disparo salió en dirección a ella desde la cocina, haciendo que su plato tambaleara. Regina se quedó quieta, esto era demasiado enfermo, casi sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca. La abuela estaba totalmente loca.

—Tranquila, son balas de goma –se le acercó con el arma en la mano mientras con la otra extendía la mano- La renta.

—¿La renta? ¿ahora? –aún sostenía la cuchara en el aire sin poder moverse.

—Sí, la renta. Debe pagarse por adelantado los primeros cinco días del mes.

—Es que no tengo nada.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Nada de nada.

—Entonces si no hay pago de la renta, no hay comida ni para ti ni para tu perro –le quitaba el plato y luego el de Pongo, el cual hizo un sonido de tristeza al ser alejado de su manjar- y mañana mismo debes desocupar la habitación.

—No le quites la comida a Pongo, el pobre no come desde ayer –seguía a la abuela hacia la cocina, tomándola de la cintura tratando de hacerse la graciosa, en gran parte por el susto del disparo y el hambre que tenía, podría hacer cualquier cosa en este momento- además debo esperar a fin de mes para que me paguen en la escuela Saint Gold.

A la Sra. Lucas se le caían los platos al suelo.

—¿Has conseguido trabajo en Saint Gold? –La abuela se reía como enferma- vean acá y cuéntame eso, no puedo creerlo –tomaba a Regina y la introducía en una especie de ascensor escondido que había en la cocina y bajaban a un lugar desconocido para la morena- esto sí que no me lo creo, el idiota de Gold ha contratado a una mujer –Seguía riéndose y le pegaba a la pared del ascensor mientras bajaban haciendo que este se tambaleara.

Impresionante, increíble y sorprendente. Definitivamente la abuela algo escondía o estaba totalmente loca de la cabeza. En el subterráneo de la casona escondía todo un imperio de la tecnología, ordenadores de última generación, pantallas gigantes que mostraban mapas de todo Storybrooke, y un centenar de máquinas que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera ver como uso doméstico, esto parecía una central del FBI o la CIA. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la colección enorme que tenía motocicletas, nunca había tantas Harley Davidson juntas.

Mientras recorría el lugar medio embobada por lo que veía, le contó lo que había hablado con Gold en su oficina, a la abuela no le sorprendía, parecía incluso no ponerle mucha atención porque se puso a hacer mecánica con una de sus motos sin mirarla siquiera.

—¿Me escucha bien Sra. Lucas? No me daré por vencida, conseguiré el puesto como sea y prometo pagarle toda mi deuda a fin de mes –con lo último dicho, la abuela levantó la cabeza como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado importante, incluso le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Cómo dices? –ahora la miró atenta.

—No voy a retirarme cuando alguien dice que las mujeres no somos capaces, eso es lo que digo –empuñaba las manos decidida.

—¿En serio te crees capaz? –ahora estaba más emocionada y expectante por la respuesta.

—Seré la primera mujer desde la inauguración de Saint Gold que probará que las mujeres somos algo más que un simple florero y….

La abuela la interrumpió con una estruendosa carcajada, como siempre cargada de insanidad.

—¿Sabes Mills? Me agradas, vamos a darle una buena lección a ese imbécil de Gold. Te ayudaré. ¡Ven rápido! ¡Empecemos!

Otra vez se quedaba impactada, la Sra. Lucas la llevó a una gran sala que parecía ser un centro de caracterización para hacer algún tipo de investigación encubierta. Montones de apartados con ropa de distinto tipo, zapatos por millares, mesas llenas de todo tipo de maquillajes, centenares de pelucas, moldes de silicona para cambiar formas faciales y una gran pasarela con espejos enormes a sus costados. Después de salir de su embobamiento y de su cuestionamiento de la real identidad de la Sra. Lucas, vio como ella le traía un montón de ropa masculina y se la tiraba en el suelo.

—Como te vea no es importante, el punto es que ese hombre te acepte como profesora ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, sí pero… -dudó un poco al entender que lo que planeaba la abuela era que se travistiera de hombre.

—¿Te la vas a jugar o no?

"_Las mujeres sólo deben preocuparse de cuidar a sus hijos y a su esposo" _Recordó Regina parte de las estupideces que Gold le había dicho, haciendo que tomara la decisión.

—¡Me la juego!

Estuvieron hasta pasada la medianoche discutiendo cómo sería su nueva forma masculina, si bien Regina no tenía una contextura muy grande ni varonil, la abuela tenía bastantes cartas bajo la manga para solucionar eso. Pero lo más evidente de la morena y que debían solucionar era su forma de caminar, primero la abuela examino su forma de caminar natural con y sin tacones, esto no iba a ser fácil.

—¿Siempre caminas cómo si fueras una modelo? Incluso sin tacones pareciera que los llevaras –le decía mientras sostenía un periódico enrollado que no tardaría en ser usado para golpearla- Vuelve a hacerlo.

—Ya, pero de verdad no sé cómo verme más varonil –le decía mientras volvía a recorrer la pasarela.

—Lo primero Regina, cuando camines deja de ir cruzando los pies, separa un poco las piernas –Golpe de diario en los muslos- No menees la cadera –Golpe en el trasero- y deja de relajar esos hombros –golpe en el hombro.

Luego de varias prácticas más o menos Regina caminaba como toda una lesbiana camiona, y con la ropa y el maquillaje correspondiente perfectamente pasaría por hombre, uno un tanto menudo, pero bastante atlético. La abuela le enseñó a usar las bases y polvos correspondientes para poder endurecer y poner un poco más tosco su rostro, que por sí ya era de facciones un poco cuadradas así que ni siquiera tuvo que emplear alguna silicona para solucionarlo, le enseñó también como debía llevar su pelo, que por ahora siempre había sido correctamente peinado, ahora debía ser un poco descuidado y desordenado pero no para tanto. Pero lo que más le pareció salido de una película de ciencia ficción fue la camiseta ajustada que le pasó, la cual tenía un dispositivo que al accionarlo inmediatamente hacia que su pechos redondeados se transformaran en un hermoso, fino y esculpido pecho masculino, no tan exagerado, más bien atlético y alargado, pero le impresionó verse con pectorales y abdominales tan bien formados, estaba claro que nunca podría sacarse su camisa, pero no era algo que alguna vez pretendiera hacer.

—Aquí tienes una identificación con tu nuevo nombre y tu título de pedagogía en Educación Física –le entregaba nuevos documentos, obviamente falsos.

—Rey Miller, ¿ese será mi nombre? ¿Qué clase de persona eres abuela? Todo esto es falsificado

—No me llames abuela –volvía a agarrar el diario enrollado y le propinaba un ligero golpe en la cabeza- ¡Y lo que yo sea es secreto de estado! Mientras los documentos los consigas de mi persona no tendrás ningún problema, confía en mí. Toma esto otro –le pasaba un colgante en forma de tabla de surf- tu voz será el mayor problema, úsalo cerca de la garganta y tu voz se transformará en una más ronca y varonil.

Regina se lo puso y comenzó a probar con su voz si lo que decía la Sra. Lucas era correcto, para su sorpresa así fue, una voz profunda y hasta sexy salía de sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Cómo consigue estas cosas? –le preguntó asombrada por cómo se escuchaba ahora.

—Yo misma lo hice, tengo un doctorado en ingeniería electrónica. Ya basta de preguntas, ahora vístete que tienes que conseguir ese sueldo para pagarme la renta.

* * *

Regina era todo un galán caminando hacia el Saint Gold. Traje formal para la ocasión de conseguir trabajo le hacían ver como el típico profesor un poco descuidado pero bien parecido. Pantalones de tela negro, zapatos con agujetas, camisa blanca sin corbata con los primeros botones desabrochados y un saco abierto hacían que las miradas de las jóvenes estudiantes que caminaban hacia la escuela suspiraran de emoción ante tal fina y varonil belleza.

Llegando a la oficina del Sr. Gold, las cosas fueron totalmente distintas a cómo las recordaba cuando llegó ahí por primera vez, a pesar de que el hombre ahí presente junto con su asistente eran bastante serios, se notaba que había mucha más disposición y amabilidad de como la trataron a ella anteriormente

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Rey Miller.

—Igualmente Sr. Miller, así que pretende tener el puesto de Profesor de Educación Física. Vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba para ver si es capaz de cumplir con las expectativas de esta escuela –miraba a Rey con ojos maliciosos.

—Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad Sr. Gold.

En el camarín femenino había muchas alumnas que comentaban la nueva llegada del guapo profesor que sería probado para el cargo, muchas no entendían qué era lo que pasaría, porque los rumores eran que sólo Emma debía vestirse para la clase de prueba del profesor Miller, con tantos alumnos, muchas ahí comentaban que era extraño que fuera ella y sólo ella en específico.

Y ahí estaba Emma, poniéndose una camiseta y tratando de ponerse torpemente la anticuada falda que obligaban a usar a las mujeres para esta clase, una falda azul y bastante larga, poco cómoda para sus fines. Como siempre, Emma siempre terminaba en el suelo, incluso para vestirse.

—Dios Emma, apúrate, el director y el profesor nuevo te esperan para la clase de prueba –entraban al camarín Ruby, Belle y Ariel.

—¿Necesitas ayuda Emma? –le preguntó Ariel preocupada al ver en el suelo a la rubia tratando de dar con el broche de la falda.

—Emma –Belle colocaba cara de seria- si no te apuras la hora de almuerzo pasará y el guapo profesor no tendrá su oportunidad de ser el nuestro.

—Ya voy, ya voy –conseguía dar con el broche y ponía cara de satisfacción como siempre, con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego en la cancha olímpica de la escuela estaban muchos alumnos dispuestos en escalas y gradas preparados para ver la prueba de la clase que daría Emma con el aspirante a profesor, muchos de los varones consideraban que era muy pequeño, otras féminas suspiraban ante lo bello que era.

—Yo lo encuentro un poco femenino, sólo un poco y demasiado delgado –dijo Neal.

—¡Es atlético Neal! Eso lo hace bastante interesante, pero si es tan bello –suspiraba Tinker.

Así siguieron los comentarios sobre el aspecto del profesor Miller, la expectación se hacía ver en el ambiente.

—Profesor Miller, ya estamos listos –dijo Sidney aompañando al director Gold- Emma Swan, pase por favor a la pista.

—Allá voy –iba Emma rápido tropezando y cayendo no muy lejos del profesor debido a que su falda se enredó en sus piernas.

—Disculpe director, ¿Esa falda no será poco apropiada para una clase de atletismo?

—Es apropiada, en la clase de educación física las mujeres siempre tratan de provocar a los varones, esta vestimenta es la adecuada, los alumnos no deben desconcentrarse de sus deberes –Le decía Gold mientras miraba a Emma que volvía a pararse y correr hacia ellos, dándose una nueva caída ahora en los pies de Rey.

—Perdone mi torpeza, mi nombre es Emma Swan, encantada de conocerlo –se ponía de pie, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Encantado de conocerte también Emma –volvía a mirar esa incómoda falda- _[¿Cómo es posible que puedan moverse en esa vestimenta tan arcaica?]_

—Gracias –Emma seguía sonriendo pero estaba nerviosa_- [Debe pensar que me veo horrible y que soy una torpe]_

El Sr. Gold rompió el silencio debido a los sumidos pensamientos del profesor y alumna con una pequeña tos, haciéndole un gesto a Sidney para que le explicara en qué consistía la clase de prueba.

—Bien profesor Miller, la clase es simple –se posicionaba detrás de Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa- usted debe entrenar a la señorita Swan, de modo que ella pueda correr los 50 metros planos sin rendirse, ni tropezar –ahora su sonrisa se hacía más amplia, casi burlesca.

—¿Eso es todo? –de igual manera no pudo dejar de poner atención a la cara de Emma, que estaba sonrojada y un poco avergonzada, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Eso es todo Sr. Miller, si consigue que Emma Swan termine la carrera usted obtendrá el empleo –le dijo Gold seriamente- cuando se trata de mujeres, hay que tener un poco más de paciencia y tesón, tienden a ser un poco torpes y débiles. Veremos si usted es capaz de enseñar usando nuestra filosofía, siéntase con confianza y no escatime en ponerse duro con ella si lo cree necesario.

Las miradas de Rey y Gold se encontraron casi desafiantemente, otra vez Regina sentía esa punzada al escuchar esas palabras tan machistas del director, lograría que Emma terminara la carrera, pero a su manera, con amor y comprensión.

Las marcas con tiza en el suelo ya estaban hechas para que Emma hiciera su recorrido, así que tomaron posiciones, Emma estaba lista y Rey la esperaba en la meta.

—¡Vamos a intentarlo por primera vez entonces! –le gritaba rey desde lejos.

—¡Estoy lista! –Emma movía su mano hacia arriba como aprobación.

—¡En sus marcas! –Emma tomaba posición con sus manos en el suelo- ¡Preparados! –Emma estiraba sus piernas- ¡Fuera!

Emma Swan, la torpe Emma Swan no pudo dar ni siquiera dos zancadas y se fue al piso violentamente, provocando la mirada atónita de Rey al ver lo poco coordinada de la pequeña rubia. Esto no sería fácil como lo había pensado, sería una larga tarea.

En las gradas estaban sus amigas, y además Graham con los suyos, tomándose la cabeza al saber qué era lo que le esperaba al pobre profesor, todos ya sabían que Emma era la encarnación de la torpeza misma.

—¿Ella nunca ha podido terminar ningún circuito sin caerse verdad? –August se reía en silencio para no molestar a Ruby que estaba cerca de él.

—La verdad que jamás –Le dijo Eric correspondiendo a la risa de August, pero ambos se pusieron serios al ver la cara enojada de Graham que los observaba.

Rey volvía a darle instrucciones a Emma para que volviera a intentarlo.

—¡No te pongas nerviosa, lo intentaremos de nuevo! ¡En sus marcas! ¡Preparados! ¡Fuera!

Esta vez Emma consiguió correr quizás 5 metros, pero volvía a caer al suelo.

—Bueno –Regina no lo podía creer- Lo intentaremos otra vez

Emma seguía cayendo al suelo, una y otra vez. Al parecer había gente que nacía falta de coordinación primaria, y este era el caso de Emma. Se le acercó para darle algunos consejos.

—Perdóneme Sr. Miller, es que soy tan torpe –se lamentaba la rubia

—Tranquila, el problema está en tu técnica. Mantén tus brazos en 90 grados y balancéalos hacia adelante y hacia atrás –le tomaba los brazos haciendo el movimiento de lo que le explicaba- dóblalos hacia adelante un poco y tira tus muslos hacia arriba un poco así –Regina notó como la pequeña se sonrojaba de la cercanía y el tacto y probablemente de que estuviera hablando de sus muslos, se le olvidaba que ahora era un hombre y debía ser consciente de que las niñas a esta edad eran muy vergonzosas con el sexo opuesto. La soltó de inmediato para no hacerla sentir mal.

—Está bien, lo tomaré en cuenta –le decía avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo.

—Y lo más importante –le tomaba la barbilla levantándola- nunca mires hacia el suelo –podría haber jurado que un toque femenino y maternal se le escapaba en el tono de voz, haciendo que Emma lo mirara de forma admirada, media confundida- mantén tu mirada fija en la línea de meta todo el tiempo. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—¡Bien! –Emma volvía a sonreír ante lo amable que era el profesor con ella. Volvía a ponerse en posiciones.

—¡En sus marcas! ¡Preparados! ¡Fuera!

No, era inútil, Emma volvía a caer una y otra vez, incluso cuando logró recorrer la mitad del camino se enredó con la falda y cayó de forma bastante brusca, haciendo que Rey quisiera ir en su ayuda pero siendo frenado de inmediato por el Sr. Gold que le hizo una seña para que la dejara ahí en el suelo y ella misma se levantara. Y así lo hizo Emma, tenazmente volvía a intentarlo, se repetía en su cabeza las instrucciones del profesor Miller pero era un caso perdido, terminaba en el suelo una y otra vez.

La pobre Emma estaba exhausta, con sus manos llenas de heridas por las caídas, los codos rasmillados, y la cara llena de polvo. Se miró las manos y miró al profesor Miller frustrada por no poder cumplirle.

Rey sintió pena, no era justo que el director insistiera con esto, podía ver lo mal que se encontraba Emma pero aun así ella intentaba una y otra vez conseguir llegar al final. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos la miró con una sonrisa y se le acercó agachándose para poder levantarla no sin antes decirle la idea que recién se le había ocurrido.

—Está bien Señorita Swan, ¿Todavía quiere intentarlo? –Posaba una rodilla en el suelo y reposaba su ante brazo en la otra, muy masculinamente.

—Sí –le sonreía- quiero intentarlo una vez más.

—Entonces, escúchame atentamente.

Rey le tomó la mejilla y se le acercó al oído, esta vez no fue consciente del rubor en el rostro de Emma, sin pensarlo otra vez tenía esos gestos cariñosos propios de una mujer y comenzó a decirle en secreto lo que debía hacer para poder terminar la carrera. En esta ocasión, los demás alumnos expectantes se dieron cuenta del gesto del profesor, las alumnas suspiraron, otras se quedaron con la boca abierta, los varones se sorprendieron y Graham, él sólo miraba molesto la situación, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante lo que hacía el profesor Miller. Incluso el mismo director y su asistente se mostraron un poco incomodos con eso.

—¿Todo bien? –Rey le sonrió y le hizo la señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar.

Emma no fue capaz de responder, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes ante los ojos color marrón tan cautivadores de su profesor. Luego, llena de rubor en las mejillas le sonrió y le hizo el gesto de aprobación.

La rubia volvió al punto de partida, y sorpresivamente tomó su falda, la subió y la acomodó en su ropa interior para que no se cayera, quedando al fin con las piernas libres. Esto hizo que los hombres de las gradas se levantaran y comenzara a silbarle y gritarle cosas, pero ella no se daba por enterado, simplemente tenía la vista en Rey esperanzada de que podría cumplir con la tarea.

—Dejen de hacer eso, es de mal gusto, dejen a Emma tranquila, la desconcentran –dijo Graham con los brazos cruzados regañando a sus amigos.

—¡Ves! Te pones celoso, si te gusta Emma –dijo Eric- ¡Te gusta Emma, te gusta Emma!- se sumaba August en la burla.

—Son unos inmaduros –se dio la media vuelta y se fue, perdiéndose la carrera de Emma.

Todo el recinto era una gran exclamación ante lo osado de Emma al hacer eso, aun así Gold permitió que la clase siguiera sin decir nada, ante la mirada de Sidney que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que pasaba.

—¡Estoy lista! –Emma levantaba una mano.

—¡En sus marcas! ¡Preparados! ¡Fuera!

Emma corrió, con todos los consejos anteriores y sus piernas libres era mucho más fácil. Ahora los demás compañeros en vez de molestarla la animaban a que siguiera, estaban como locos porque nunca habían visto a la rubia tan coordinada y con todo lo que había sufrido era justo que lograra llegar a la meta.

A mitad de camino, tuvo un pequeño tropiezo pero logró recuperarse rápidamente, simplemente seguía viendo el rostro del profesor Miller que le sonreía confiado en ella. Siguió corriendo sin problemas, ya estaba por llegar, hasta que una fuerte brisa hizo que el cabello del profesor Miller jugara en el aire haciendo que Emma se desconcentrara y volviera a tropezarse.

—¡Casi llegas! ¡Resiste Emma! –le extendía los brazos para que fuera donde él, viendo como a duras penas trataba de coordinar sus últimas zancada- ¡Ahora esfuérzate! –Extendía aún más sus brazos.

Emma sólo veía los brazos abiertos del profesor, su rostro, su cabello moviéndose en el viento y esos hermosos ojos tan enigmáticos. En un último esfuerzo Emma se lanzó hacia los brazos de Rey, todo parecía en cámara lenta, logró llegar a él mientras en una caída, la más hermosa caída que había tenido en su vida sentía cómo los brazos la envolvían protegiéndola de un fuerte golpe. Rey cayó hacia atrás con Emma en los brazos, con una sonrisa de felicidad por haber conseguido que la pequeña lograra por primera vez correr sin caerse. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Se suponía que debía estar feliz por haber conseguido lograr los requisitos para trabajar de profesora de Educación Física en Saint Gold, en cambio esta niña le hacía recordar que su vocación siempre fue la de enseñar y que jamás se lo había permitido por culpa de sus padres. No sólo estaba feliz por conseguir el trabajo, estaba feliz por Emma.

Ya en el suelo, Emma se separó ligeramente del profesor, que le sonreía tiernamente, sin darle importancia a la caída que acababan de tener, por un rato se perdió en sus ojos, volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Bien hecho Señorita Swan –inexplicablemente le hizo una seña de V con los dedos, por la victoria de la carrera.

—Profesor Miller, muchas gracias –su sonrisa no podía ser más sincera.

—¡Emma! –le gritaba Belle mientras corría con Ruby y Ariel hacia ella- ¡Lo hiciste amiga! Estuviste genial

—Pensé que no lo lograrías nunca, me preocupe mucho por ti Emma –Ariel le tomaba los hombros, revisando las magulladuras recientes de la rubia.

—Estaba bueno ya que por fin te vayas sacando la imagen de torpe Emma, no siempre estaré ahí para defenderte –Ruby la abrazada inconsciente del dolor de Emma y la tomaba por los aires dándola vueltas, a lo que la rubia no tardó en quejarse y reclamar.

Rey miraba desde lejos como Emma disfrutaba con sus amigas sin ser entrometido en la situación y respetando su conversación si escuchar nada, generalmente el tipo de personas como ella siempre terminaban apartados y solos pero este no era el caso, tenía buenas amigas que incluso se preocupaban por ella y la protegían, supuso que podría ser por su incansable sonrisa que siempre llevaba a pesar de la situación.

—Oye Emma, ya dinos ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el profesor Miller en el oído que hizo que corrieras de esa forma? –le preguntó Belle con un toque de picardía.

—Oh! Bueno… -Otra vez se sonrojaba al recordar ese momento- _[Estarás bien, sólo debes mirarme al final del camino, yo te recibiré en la meta, haz lo que te dije y lo lograrás] _En realidad sólo me dijo que todo saldría bien y que lo lograría.

—¿En serio? No es muy común en los profesores de esta escuela que digan esas cosas tan alentadoras –le dijo Ruby un poco desilusionada, porque sentía que Emma se guardaba algo más- Pero me sorprende que lo hayas hecho sólo con lo que él te dijo.

Emma tomaba su pecho mientras escuchaba a sus amigas decir esas cosas, estaba claro que algo se estaba tejiendo en su corazón y no sabía bien qué era.

—Ya déjala, lo importante es que corrió por primera vez sin caerse, no hagas alborotos sólo por eso –le regañó Ariel a Ruby- Dime Emma ¿Estás feliz verdad?

Emma no respondió, porque en realidad no sabía qué era lo que sentía, sus amigas esperaron pacientemente al verla pensando de esa manera.

—Claro, estoy feliz, lo conseguí_ -[¿Qué es esto que siento? Mi corazón late muy rápido, ¿será por el profesor Miller?, pero él es muy mayor, ¿Puede ser posible?... Estoy…]_

Rey caminó muy seguro hacia el director, tan pleno y feliz que hacia olvidado que ahora le darían su respuesta de si era contratado o no.

—Ha pasado la prueba –dijo Gold con la mirada incrédula de Sidney, que estaba seguro que después del incidente de la falda no tendría ninguna posibilidad- Sin embargo no podrá permitirse esas acciones como lo que hizo la Señorita Swan con su falda, somos una institución con modales elegantes y de buenas costumbres por muchos años, deberá adaptarse Sr. Miller.

—Mil disculpas director, de verdad lo siento –era ahora o nunca- y otra vez discúlpeme que justo ahora le pregunte esto pero….

—¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó Gold secamente.

—¿Podría darme el sueldo de este mes por adelantado? –esbozó una sonrisa más que nada de nervios por la respuesta.

—No, ¡no puedo! –y diciendo eso se retiró junto con Sidney.

—¿Ah? Pero…. Pero… ¡Por favor! –Ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de escucharlo más ni de poder darle explicaciones.

* * *

La Sra. Lucas se reía en su antro secreto, escuchando todo lo que pasaba en la escuela porque le había puesto un micrófono escondido a Regina sin que se diera cuenta. A su lado estaba Pongo, que la miraba con sus ojos medio caídos, porque en cierto modo sabía que esta vieja estaba realmente loca.

—¿Sabes Pongo? Yo sabía que no iba a conseguir ese adelanto de sueldo –bebía un poco de té- Entonces, creo que tú serás mi rehén por un tiempo –Pongo se echaba en el suelo emitiendo un gemido- ¡Si ella no paga la renta a fin de mes terminarás siendo la cena de toda la casona! –Pongo abría los ojos y se tiraba hacia atrás asustado medio tiritando- así que ya que ella le gusta dejarme mensajes contigo, yo haré lo mismo, toma esto.

La abuela le puso un cartel en el cuello que decía así:

"Soy rehén de la abuela hasta que pagues la renta o me comerá"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, quizás, aún no lo sé bien, los próximos capítulos no serán tan largos como el primero, es que se me hacía importante que el primero fuera expuesto en su totalidad.**

**Y bueno, ya saben que si comentan, además de hacerme feliz, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Pero como no comenten Pongo termina en la sartén de la abuela.**

**Pueden juzgar mi trabajo de adaptación y narración viendo el primer capítulo en YT (si es que quieren) ya saben que primero deben colocar la dirección de la página y luego esto /watch?v=T1w-Ci-_N7c está dividido en 3 partes pero las siguientes salen en las recomendaciones de video del costado.**

**Un beso!**


	2. No te pases de la raya (parte I)

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tan buena aceptación de este fic!, ya veo que algunas si han visto la serie, y las que no, pues me emociona que no sepan qué cosas pasarán, aunque para los que ya lo vieron hay cosas nuevas interesantemente buenas ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por los follows y Favs!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No te pases de la raya (parte I)**

La enorme residencia Saint Gold, estaba en medio del bosque de Storybrooke, alejada del pueblo, donde los estudiantes foráneos tenían sus dependencias. Algunos otros simplemente vivían ahí porque sus padres no pasaban en casa y no podían cuidar de ellos, ese era el caso de Emma Swan, rara vez podía ver a su padre que se la pasaba en viajes de negocios. Se dividía en dos edificios, la masculina y la femenina, por varios kilómetros.

En la residencia femenina del Saint Gold ya las alumnas se disponían a ir a la cama, muchas ya estaban con sus pijamas, y la encargada de revisar los cuartos estaba por apagar todas las luces.

Emma se ponía su ropa para dormir, pero no podía evitar quejarse por sus heridas causadas por las caídas que se ganó en la tarde en la clase de prueba del profesor Miller.

—Me siento tan extraña _[Estarás bien, sólo mírame al final del camino] –_Miraba sus manos que ahora estaban con banditas por las heridas, recordando el rostro de su profesor.

Siguió en lo suyo, tratando de no dañarse más las manos mientras se vestía pero un extraño ruido desde afuera de su ventana la sacó de su concentración. Un poco extrañada se fue caminando hacia la cortina, los ruidos de las ramas de los arboles seguían escuchándose, cuando corrió la tela para ver qué era sólo pudo dilucidar una sombra en la rama. Se quedó petrificada, esta sombra la miraba con ojos brillantes sin hacer nada, unos segundos más tarde Emma gritaba asustada viendo como la sombra se escabullía ante el acto. El grito se escuchó por toda la residencia.

—¡Emma! ¿Qué pasa? –Ruby entraba como un demonio con su cara desfigurada por miedo a que a Emma le ocurriera algo.

La pequeña rubia no podía emitir palabra, se había vuelto tartamuda, simplemente le señaló la ventana sin saber si la sombra se encontraba ahí aún. Pero Ruby, fue más allá, abrió la ventana sin ningún miedo para ver quién estaba espiando a Emma, miró hacia afuera y vio como la sombra de un hombre se movía entre los arbustos escapando del lugar y en un acto osado saltó hacia afuera ágilmente, estaba totalmente decidida a atrapar al mirón.

Belle y Ariel llegaron acto seguido para ver qué ocurría, levantando a Emma del suelo y tranquilizándola.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera?

Las lágrimas de Emma comenzaron a aflorar y entre su tartamudeo pudo emitir una simple palabra.

—Fa… fan… ¡FANTASMA! –se puso a llorar muerta de miedo mientras las dos la abrazaban rodando los ojos por las ocurrencias de Emma.

Ruby corría por el bosque en una persecución frenética, podía ver al hombre que iba delante de ella, pronto lo alcanzaría, si había algo que la caracterizaba era lo veloz que podía ser cuando se cabreaba con alguien y quería hacerlo pagar por sus errores, y este era un gran error, nadie entraba a mirar a las dependencias de Saint Gold, no mientras ella estuviera allí, menos a su amiga Emma.

—¡No te librarás mí! –le gritaba casi alcanzándolo- ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!

Por poco casi lo agarra, en un salto hacia un arbusto le agarró la camisa pero se le fue, y ya seguir con la persecución era inútil, había corrido un largo tramo y se haría peligroso el volver si seguía en la cacería del mirón.

—¡Voy a encontrarte mal nacido! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Te encontraré donde sea! –Ruby se sacaba los restos de hojas y ramas que le quedaron pegadas en el cabello y la ropa y se ofuscaba por no haber podido atraparlo.

Pero su esfuerzo no fue en vano, por lo que pudo ver, el hombre corría por el sendero que llevaba hacia la Casona de la Abuelita. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, seguramente el mirón era uno de los inquilinos de ese lugar, y lo averiguaría de alguna manera.

* * *

Regina se levantó como siempre muy temprano, hoy empezaban las clases de música, así que se sintió aliviada de no tener que llevar pantalones y ese apretado aparato que le comprimía los pechos. Vestido de una pieza y un pequeño cinturón adornaban su cintura, y unos bellos y altos tacones sonaron entrando a la cocina donde estaba la abuela ya preparando el almuerzo desde muy temprano para todos en la casona.

—Buenos días Sra. Lucas ¿Puedo desayunar aquí adentro con usted? Afuera no hay nadie aún –se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba su bolso en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Desayuno Regina Mills? –Sacaba la cuchara de la comida que revolvía- Regina Mills… desayuno –caminó hacia ella con la cuchara en mano y la apoyó en la frente de Regina arruinando todo su perfecto maquillaje con comida- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces de Regina Mills!?

—Se supone que hoy empiezo con las clases de música –se quedó inmóvil mirando la cuchara que ahora dejaba caer el líquido sobre su rostro.

—¡No Regina! ¡Se supone que hoy te presentan a todo el alumnado en la formación como Rey Miller!

—¡Mierda lo había olvidado! – se levantó de un golpe- pero cuánto se supone que debe demorarse un hombre en vestirse, ¿Diez minutos?

—No importa cuánto se demore un hombre en vestirse, para ti nunca será suficiente, eres mujer Regina, siempre demorarás más, y siempre estarás preocupada si algo se te olvidó.

Empujó a Regina por el ascensor secreto y bajó con ella a una velocidad del demonio, tuvo que afirmarse bien, parecía que la abuela hacía esto con odio, disfrutaba verla sufrir.

—¡Ahora muévete rápido! –golpeó a Regina con la cuchara de palo en el trasero para que corriera a la sala de caracterización.

Regina demoró en desmaquillarse, un tanto en vestirse y otro más en volver a maquillarse y arreglar su cabello.

—No deberías de demorar más de quince minutos en esto, nunca sabes qué podría suceder, sobre todo si tienes una doble personalidad en la escuela –se paseaba de un lado a otro con la cuchara en las espaldas- ¡Oculta mejor esa cicatriz del labio Regina!

—Ser hombre no es nada fácil abuela.

—¡No me llames abuela! –le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- No Regina, no es fácil, pero lo más difícil será demostrarle a ese idiota odia mujeres que puedes ser un buen profesor, si él descubre antes de eso que eres una mujer estamos perdidas y tú despedida, y si eso pasa no podrás pagar la renta ¡Y Pongo será mi cena!

En la mente de Regina se apareció Pongo con cara triste con un cartelito que decía "Sálvame de esta vieja loca"

—¡A pongo no lo tocas! –se volteó para enfrentarla pero la abuela ya iba con la cuchara para golpearla, suerte que pudo esquivar el golpe.

—Deberás llevar tu cambio de ropa en la mochila, y no se te olvide el maquillaje, ya te presentaste ante los alumnos como la top model y sería raro que no llevaras nada en el rostro hoy –ante el descuido de Regina la golpeó otra vez y ahora si dio en la cabeza.

—Ya deja de golpearme abuela, después tendré que maquillar los hematomas también –le decía medio tirándose en la silla simulando caer inconsciente.

Si bien la abuela estaba loca, era la única posibilidad que ahora Regina tenía de prosperar en lo que ella sabía hacer, sin ella nada de esto era posible, y la verdad es que se tomaba bastantes molestias con proporcionarle todo lo necesario para lograrlo. De alguna manera se sentía agradecida, y hasta le estaba entrando a divertir cada idea loca que tenía y su forma de tratarla. Pongo era otro tema, a veces creía que sí terminaría siendo la cena si no pagaba.

—Este será nuestro secreto, confía en mi –le dijo la abuela retirándose del lugar.

* * *

En la residencia las cuatro amigas estaban desayunando, hablando de lo ocurrido anoche, Emma no había dormido nada bien, insistía con la idea del fantasma, en cambio las demás chicas tenían claro que había un voyerista por Saint Gold.

—Ya es tercera vez que ese mirón ha aparecido, y siempre mira en la habitación de Emma ¿Quién podría ser ese pervertido? –Belle miraba de reojo a la pequeña rubia para asegurarse de que podía hablar sin ponerla nerviosa.

—La verdad es que no me pone tan nerviosa si es que es una persona la que se pone en mi ventana, pero, ¿y si es un fantasma? –tragaba con dificultad el pedazo de comida que recién se había echado a la boca, pensando en esa posibilidad.

—Yo no sé cómo prefieres que sea un hombre, si eso es mucho más peligroso –Belle negaba con la cabeza, sin poder comprender a Emma.

—Los hombres pueden ser muy viles Emma, a veces no sé en qué mundo vives –Ariel la regañaba.

—No lo sé, es que le temo mucho más a los fantasmas –bajaba su cabeza por no poder estar de acuerdo con sus amigas

—No te preocupes más de eso Emma, fantasma o mirón, yo sé dónde está el culpable –le dijo Ruby seria, mientras apoyaba su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Ten cuidado Ruby, no seas irresponsable, acusar a alguien de lo que pasó anoche es muy grave ¿Estas segura? –Como siempre Ariel era quien ponía los pies sobre la tierra de las cuatro.

—Segurísima, vámonos se nos hace tarde.

Las cuatro cogieron sus cosas y emprendieron caminata hacia la Escuela por el sendero del bosque hacia el pueblo, lo cierto es que siempre todo el alumnado tomaba el atajo que les ofrecía la casona de la abuela, eso les hacía ganar varios minutos extra, rodear la casona sería mucho más agotador, por lo demás la abuela sacaba ganancias permitiéndoles pasar por ahí, tenía su propia tienda escolar y el dinero entraba por montones por ese medio.

* * *

Mientras los alumnos pasaban por la casona, la abuela, Killian y Leroy desayunaban con la puerta abierta del comedor viéndolos a todos pasar, porque la Sra. Lucas debía estar atenta a cualquier llamado a la tienda de útiles escolares durante esta hora, incluso si se encontraba sentada con su desayuno servido.

—¿Y la nueva inquilina? -Preguntaba Killian mientras sacaba una rebanada de pan.

—Ya se fue a trabajar, retrasada, así que pueden comerse su ración –le decía la abuela sin darle muchos detalles mientras bebía su té.

—Si quieres comer, debes trabajar –Leroy hablaba con la boca llena de comida ante la mirada desagradable de la abuela.

—El burro hablando de orejas, practica antes de hablar Leroy –le ponía la cuchara caliente de su té en la mano quemándolo, para que sacara la mano de la otra rebanada de pan que había en la cesta- ¡Y trágate primero lo que tienes en la boca antes de seguir comiendo!

—¡Abuela! Necesito minas para mi lápiz –Llamaba August desde el mesón de la tienda de útiles.

—¿HB de 0.5 está bien? –le preguntaba la abuela llegando al lugar con el producto en mano.

—Perfecto abuela –le entregaba el dinero.

—¡Hey Abuela! Hoy es el examen de la clase de Inglés del profesor Jefferson ¿Qué páginas debo estudiar? –Eric se le acercó en secreto para preguntarle.

—Página 24. Desde esa en adelante –le guiñaba un ojo siendo cómplice del alumno.

—¡Gracias abuela! Sin ti de seguro repruebo el año –la besaba en la frente- Los consejos de la abuela son siempre tan certeros ¿Verdad August?

—¡Si es la mejor! –Le lanzaba un beso en el aire- Te amamos abuela y gracias.

—Ya ¡sigan, sigan! Que tengo otros alumnos que atender –se reía por cómo le tiraban flores estos jóvenes.

—Dejen de molestar y vámonos –les ordenaba Graham llevándose a los dos.

De pronto en la puerta del comedor Ruby se plantaba con los pies firmes y los brazos cruzados, haciendo ruido para anunciar su presencia, mientras detrás de ella las otras tres chicas la miraron media confundidas.

—¿Quién de ustedes fue el culpable de asustar anoche a Emma? –Ruby estaba seria, y lo peor, segura de que alguien de la casona era el voyerista.

—¿El culpable? –Preguntaba Leroy después de tragarse un trozo de pan.

—No te hagas el tonto ¡Pervertido! –lo acusaba ante la mirada atónita de Emma que ya se avergonzaba.

—¿De qué hablas? –le encaró la abuela con las manos en la cadera mientras debatía la mirada entre sus dos inquilinos y la estudiante.

—¿Todavía no se entera Sra. Lucas?

—Ruby ya para, no sigas con esto –le suplicaba Emma preocupada, sabía que su amiga era de lo más polvorita y en cualquier momento esto sería una real trifulca- No es ninguna de estas personas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, cómo estas tan segura? –Miraba de reojo a Emma sin dejar descuidada la reacción de quienes estaban ahí por si había algún atisbo de culpabilidad.

—Ellos siempre nos dejan usar este atajo, soportan nuestros ruidos molestos por las mañanas, y nunca se quejan. Son buenas personas Ruby. ¡Estoy segura que es un fantasma! –otra vez Emma se angustiaba ante la posibilidad.

—Mira Emma –rodaba los ojos, no había caso con Emma- Yo vi que el mirón se fue por el sendero que lleva a este lugar.

—¿Un acosador? –la abuela abría los ojos.

Entre la discusión que sostenían, Killian se mantenía ajeno medio embobado por la presencia de Emma, con la mirada media lasciva, se ajustó el garfio de su mano y se fue gateando por el suelo sin que lo vieran. Sin pensar cómo se vio admirando el uniforme de la rubia levantando la falda con el garfio descaradamente provocando el grito de pánico de Emma, primero lo acosador de la situación y segundo por el asco que le producía tal artefacto de su mano.

—¡Parece que ya tenemos al pervertido! –Tomaba a Killian por el cuello, propinándole una llave inmovilizándolo al instante y haciendo que este se ahogar pidiendo auxilio con sus manos.

—¡Ruby! No seas violenta, no solucionaremos nada con eso –le regañaba Ariel mientras retiraba a Emma poniéndola a salvo de la mirada de Killian.

—No soporto a los hombres voyeristas y pervertidos ¡Se lo merece! –apretaba aún más su agarre, haciéndolo sufrir.

Salvado por la campana de entrada a clases, sin eso seguramente Ruby habría terminado sacándole literalmente la cabeza a Killian.

—Vámonos Ruby, es la primera campanada, si no apuramos el paso llegaremos tarde –Entre Ariel y Belle se la llevaron a la fuerza a Ruby, que forcejeaba por volver a seguir torturando a Killian.

—¡Volveré a la salida de clase idiota! ¡No se quedará así!

—Qué pena, de verdad, mil disculpas por lo sucedido Sra. Lucas, Ruby tiene la idea loca de que alguien de acá mira en las ventanas de la residencia. Adiós –Emma se sentía avergonzada por la reacción de Ruby y pedía disculpas antes de seguir al grupo.

—¡No te disculpes enana! –le gritaba desde lejos Ruby bastante molesta.

—¡Espérenme!- Emma salía corriendo para alcanzarlas.

—No quiero problemas aquí ¿me entienden? –la abuela miraba a los dos con una mirada inquisidora, pero sin pruebas no los juzgaría aún. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Todos los alumnos perfectamente formados escuchaban el saludo del director Gold antes de que diera la bienvenida al profesor Miller. Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse al ver que el nuevo profesor se subía a la tarima para tomar el micrófono.

—Buenos días alumnos –hablaba Rey acomodando el micrófono- Como ya les mencionaron mi nombre es Rey Miller, no tengo mucho que decir ahora pero los iré conociendo a todos en la clase de Educación Física. Creo que esta clase es la mejor manera para comunicarnos e interactuar estrechamente con el cuerpo y mente.

Murmullos y un poco de risa se escucharon en las filas ante lo último dicho por Rey.

—¿Ya escucharon? –dijo Tinker- Interactuando con el cuerpo –insinuó pícaramente- creo que ahora lo encuentro aún más guapo.

—Ay Tinker ya basta con tus pensamientos con doble sentido, eres descarada, a ti te gustan todos… y todas –le regañó Ariel que estaba a su lado.

—Bah! Eso es cosa mía, además el profesor Miller dice que podremos interactuar con nuestros cuerpos y amaré hacer eso en su clase –Sin pensarlo dos veces se subió en las espaldas de Neal que estaba en frente y levantó su mano- ¡Rey Miller te amo!

—¡Ya cálmense! –decía Sidney desde otro micrófono tratando de calmar las hormonas a las féminas del lugar.

—¡Wow Muchas Gracias por el cumplido y por esa cariñosa bienvenida –dijo Rey poniéndose nervioso ante la declaración de la alumna.

No había pensado lo que decía, la verdad es que no entendía por qué el estar en modo Rey le hacía comportarse de esa manera, siendo Regina habría sido muy seria ante el comentario. Pensó que quizás siendo mujer siempre debía mostrarse así para que no la mal interpretaran y sacaran provecho de ello, en cambio siendo hombre, se sentía bastante desinhibida, como si sus aptitudes fueran dadas por hecho y no tuviera que demostrar nada y con eso ser más libre con su actitud, pero en esta escuela estos gestos no eran bien recibidos. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Gold lo miraba con ojos acusadores, de seguro estaba ya en problemas en su primer día.

—Es todo por ahora –se bajó de ahí un poco sudado por el incidente, pero más aún porque mientras bajaba el director le hizo una seña para que fuera a su oficina.

Emma estaba encantada, sonreía inconscientemente, incluso sonreía con los ojos. Nunca habían tenido un profesor así en Saint Gold, pero eso no era lo único que le embobaba a Emma, era su pelo, su voz, sus hermosos ojos y ese recuerdo de él tomándola de la mejilla mientras le hablaba al oído.

Rey se fue rápidamente a la oficina, si no se apuraba llegaría atrasada a su clase de música, simplemente la abuela tenía razón, no sabía en qué momento ocurrirían estas cosas y debería entrenar su caracterización para demorarse cada vez menos.

—Dejaré pasar por alto el incidente de la formación Sr. Miller, sólo porque aún está adaptándose al método de enseñanza. Quisiera pedirle un favor.

—Mis disculpas director ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Bueno ¿Usted sabe que los dormitorios de los alumnos están en el bosque alejados de la escuela verdad? Resulta que recibimos una llamada de la encargada de la residencia de las mujeres informándonos que ha habido apariciones de hombres mirando por las ventanas, afortunadamente las alumnas están seguras pero no podemos dejar que esa situación continúe. Por ahora he pensado que las alumnas deberían de ser acompañadas de algún profesor por un tiempo.

—¿Quiere que me quede en los dormitorios de las alumnas? ¿Qué dirían los padres? –Ponía cara de pánico, ¿qué cosas tenía en la cabeza Gold? –Creo que eso no es correcto.

—Claro que no es correcto Sr. Miller, y no quiero que sea usted quien se quede en la residencia –lo miró desafiante y hasta ofendido por su ocurrencia- Sé que la Srta. Mills reside en la casona de la abuela igual que usted, necesito que le pida este favor a ella.

—¿Y por qué no le dice usted mismo Sr. Gold? ¿Por qué me lo pide a mí? –Su corazón latía a mil, pensó que quizás la había descubierto.

—Porque me estresa hablar con ella, es intratable –Gold se reclinó en su asiento- ¿Puede hacerme ese favor Sr. Miller?

—Claro, yo hablaré con la intratable de la Srta. Mills –recalcó la palabra intratable.

La verdad es que iba a ser más sarcástica, pero hablar en tercera persona a veces le jugaba malas pasadas y podría salir descubierta. Además, no podía perder tiempo, se supone que ya debería estar comenzando la clase de música y ni siquiera se había cambiado ropa.

* * *

Como siempre pasa en un salón de clases cuando se está sin profesor, todos haciendo lo que quieren, algunos jugando en sus teléfonos, otros conversando animadamente y algunos haciendo una que otra broma a algún compañero de banco. Pero de un momento a otro el silencio ocupó el lugar al ver cómo la nueva profesora de música entraba en la sala. Sólo al escuchar el sonido de sus tacones hicieron que todos quedaran expectante y un tanto embobados, no era un sonido concurrente en esa escuela. Realmente despampanante, a pesar de lo formal y recatado de su atuendo no se podía negar que en esa mujer había garbo y prestancia al caminar, era realmente bella.

—Buenos días alumnos –todos se pusieron de pie, algunos estaban literalmente boquiabiertos- Soy la Srta. Regina Mills, su nueva profesora de música. Pueden tomar asiento.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse notar, pero la verdad es que no había menos que cosas buenas de las que se hablaba, aunque algunas muy elevadas de tono para el gusto de Regina, de verdad los jóvenes de hoy eran muy osados y avanzados para su edad, hizo como que no escuchaba mientras hacía unas notas en la pizarra, curiosa de lo que se podía decir de ella.

—¿Qué pasa con las nuevas contrataciones de Saint Gold? –Decía Tinker con los ojos bien abiertos inspeccionando a Regina- ¿Están contratando ángeles o qué? –Apoyaba su cabeza en la mano- Ahora no sé si decidirme por Miller o Mills –suspiró al imaginar a los dos a su lado- _[M&M …se me antoja]_

—Tinker, vas a meterte en problemas de nuevo –le dijo Ruby que estaba a su lado- ya bastante daño hiciste con el escándalo del año pasado con el profesor Pan.

—Pero Ruby, eso fue un gran mal entendido, yo negué todo, me gustaba pero jamás pasó nada, bueno sólo un besito que le robé –vio como Ruby la miraba seria y bastante enojada- Ya no me mires así, y por lo demás yo tampoco salí bien parada de esa situación, desde ahí me gané el apodo de "Pansexual". No tiene nada de malo encontrarla sexy, sí muy sexy… y mayor… y perfectamente vestida… y con esos tacones –nuevamente Tinker subía a los cielos con la imagen de Regina- y esos labios rojos, con esa cicatriz… ahhh esa cicatriz.. podría…

—Tinker –Ruby le hacía señas en la cara sin tener respuesta- Hey Tinker, aquí planeta Tierra, baja ya.

Emma que estaba sentada delante de Tinker la escuchaba atenta, y tenía varios puntos de razón, no sabía bien qué era lo que tenía la profesora Mills, pero algo le resultaba familiar, y mientras escuchaba las despampanantes características que la otra rubia describía no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sacudió su cabeza sacándose los pensamientos que Tinker le había implantado a la fuerza y se giró en el asiento para mirarla.

—Eres graciosa Tinker, para ti es tan fácil admitir que alguien te gusta, o sea, sí, la profesora Mills es sexy, pero también para ti el profesor Miller, y el profesor Peter, y ¿Es posible que te guste también el director Gold? –Emma además de sonrojarse notó que quizás se estaba pasando de la raya en decirle esas cosas.

—No te pases Emma tampoco me gustan tan mayores, además Gold nos odia, a cualquier mujer. A mí me gustan las personas con madurez, hombre o mujer da lo mismo, yo admiro los cuerpos y las mentes adultas –hacía un gesto con la mano apuntando a la Srta. Mills- pero en fin, no tengo oportunidad con ella.

—Dicen los rumores que la Srta. Mills es lesbiana, pero en realidad yo creo que sólo son chismes, no lo parece –le dijo Ruby tratando de hablar bajo.

Una punzada en la nuca hizo entrar en todos los sentidos a Regina ¿Pero qué pasaba en esta escuela que todos estaban al tanto de su sexualidad? Se volteó bruscamente mirando hacia donde estaban ellas murmurando lo que provocó que Ruby y Tinker se quedaran heladas ante su mirada seria, menos Emma que se volteó con tranquilidad. Luego de eso se provocó el silencio más incómodo hasta ese momento, Regina tomó el libro de clases y buscó los nombres que estaban por orden de bancos, cerró el libro con violencia, se les fue acercando con ese andar que hacía mearse a cualquiera y se apoyó entre el banco de las dos con las manos.

—¿Señorita Ruby verdad? –La morena asentía con cierto espanto- Le aclaro que mis preferencias sexuales no son de su incumbencia. Y usted –cambiaba la mirada a Tinker- ¿Señorita Tinker? –La rubia le asentía pero con la cara embobada- Le recomiendo que no tenga esta clase de conversaciones en mi clase, y cierre la boca –le tomó el mentón volviendo la mandíbula a su lugar.

Se dio la media vuelta y posó su mano en la espalda de Emma, como si sintiera lástima por ella al tener que escuchar las perversiones de Tinker, lo que hizo que a la pequeña le recorriera un escalofrío irracional por la espalda.

Tinker tomó una hoja de su cuaderno, rápidamente escribió una nota y se la pasó a Ruby, la cual rodó sus ojos al leer la escueta misiva que decía _"Me equivoqué, no es un ángel, es un demonio, y ahora quiero que me azote"_

Regina se quedó ahí frente al banco de Emma mirando al resto de la clase, pasando a otro tema, calmando los murmullos.

—Me he enterado que el año pasado tenían un taller extra escolar de música clásica, y pienso retomarlo este año también. Quienes estaban en ese taller pueden ver el nuevo horario en el mural central de la escuela. ¿Cuántos de ustedes eran de ese taller? –Graham, Emma, Tinker, Ariel y varios más levantaron las manos- Bueno veo que son varios –sonrió ante la posibilidad de hacer una verdadera orquesta sinfónica- les informo que en un par de días haré las audiciones para primer violín junto con otros alumnos de otras clases, deben prepararse.

Emma se desilusionó al instante, ella sabía que era realmente buena y tenía talento, pero el año pasado un alumno de una clase más avanzada le quitó el lugar dejándola de segundo violín. Y lo peor era que ahora mirando sus manos que estaban totalmente dañadas por la clase de ayer del profesor Miller no tendría ni siquiera la posibilidad de quedarse en el lugar que ya era suyo.

Regina notó al instante la cara de Emma, hasta ahora sólo conocía su dulce sonrisa, verla con cara triste la preocupó y no pudo pasar de ello. Se inclinó hacia ella tomándole la barbilla para que la mirara.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? –se hacía la desentendida porque ya sabía quién era ella.

—Emma Swan –le dijo tímidamente. Pero al poner atención en sus ojos marrones no pudo evitar perderse. Tinker tenía razón, algo pasaba con los nuevos profesores- _[Sus ojos, qué bonitos… y esa cicatriz]_

—¿Qué le preocupa? –le preguntó mientras le tomaba las manos y se las quedaba mirando.

—Mis manos, están heridas –volvía a bajar la mirada porque sentía que volvía a sonrojarse- Ayer me caí en la clase del profesor Miller.

—¿Y qué instrumento tocas? –le buscaba la mirada con una sonrisa para no ponerla nerviosa, a veces le impresionaba lo tímida que podía ser esta niña.

—Violín –suspiró y miró hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada de Regina.

—Eso es un gran problema si tienes las manos así, no te preocupes Emma, puedes audicionar después, cuando tus manos sanen. Al final de la clase ve a mi escritorio, tengo una pomada cicatrizante que te puede ayudar mientras ensayas.

A Emma le cambió el rostro de inmediato, estaba agradecida de la oportunidad que le estaba dando la Srta. Mills, aunque luego de pensárselo bien, tendría que audicionar para ella sola, eso podría jugarle en contra si se ponía nerviosa, o podría ayudarla, eso no lo tenía tan claro. Iba a tener que empezar con los ensayos desde ya.

* * *

**Bien, ya sabemos que en la segunda parte del capítulo la Srta Mills tendrá que ir a cuidar a las chicas en la residencia, pero antes de eso recordemos que Ruby prometió volver a la casona de la abuela para descubrir al pervertido voyerista, eso pondrá las cosas un poco más difíciles.**

**La verdad, como lo imaginé, si escribía los capítulos completos serían muy largos, debido a que les estoy poniendo varios detalles extras y situaciones nuevas salidas de mi cabecita. Así que probablemente cada capítulo correspondiente será dividido en dos partes.**

**Un beso y un abrazo!**

**PD: Pongo aún sigue siendo rehén de la abuela.**


	3. No te pases de la raya (parte II)

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**La verdad que en este capítulo las cosas se me pusieron bastante difíciles, así que he modificado bastante de cómo fueron las cosas, principalmente porque el personaje original, además de ser varón que se trasviste de mujer, solo es el profesor de gimnasia y el alumnado solo conoce a LA maestra, en cambio Regina y Rey están en el mismo ambiente. Esa es una aclaración para quienes vieron el anime, para quienes no, da igual XD Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Se han portado de maravilla, si tienen alguna duda, trataré de respondérselas por PM, a veces se me hace imposible pero si tienen algo que preguntar en concreto, se los responderé.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No te pases de la raya (Parte II)**

Las cosas en la mente de Ruby estaban claras, para ella el pervertido que había estado husmeando en la habitación de Emma era residente de la Casona de la Abuela, y a pesar de que Ariel trató por todos los medios de que no hiciera más problemas por ello no pudo convencerla.

—¡Enano! ¡Sí, tú! ¿Vas a confesar que uno de ustedes es el pervertido voyerista? ¡Sé hombre y admítelo! –Ruby entraba a la casona sin previo aviso provocando el miedo en el rostro de Leroy, mientras Ariel y Belle trataban de tomarla por los brazos para que el asunto no se fuera a las manos.

—No señorita, no sé de qué habla –Tomaba a Pongo y se ponía detrás buscando protección del perro, que tenía un cartelito que decía "Yo no fui"

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo Ruby? –aparecía Regina desde atrás con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Lo que hizo que Leroy aprovechara la oportunidad para resguardarse detrás de ella.

—Esa niña asusta, me va a golpear –Regina lo miraba con desagrado por lo absurdo de su miedo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, arreglaremos esta situación- volvía a mirar a Ruby con apremio- Señorita Ruby, usted no puede irrumpir así en un lugar, es de mala educación, y lo peor y más falto de clase es tener prejuicios de las personas.

—Profesora Mills –Ruby la miró extrañada con los ojos entre cerrados- ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Soy residente de la casona _[¿Qué se cree esta niña? Por un momento pensé que me había reconocido, debo guardar la calma]_

—¿Ah sí? Entonces eso la hace sospechosa también –Ruby se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Nos estas acusando a todos sólo por residir aquí? ¿Entiendo bien eso? –la cara de Regina se desfiguraba.

—Exactamente Señorita Mills. Primero porque anoche vi claramente que un hombre se fue corriendo en dirección a este lugar. Segundo investigando cerca de su patio trasero encontré esto –le mostraba una cámara fotográfica.

—Tomar fotografía sin consentimiento es delito Señorita Mills –dijo Belle desde atrás- No me puedo creer que esté defendiendo a los pervertidos de este lugar.

—Pero Ruby –Regina ya empezaba a dudar- de todas formas eso no comprueba nada, eso no prueba que sea alguien de acá. No existe manera de que un enano gordo como Leroy pueda espiar en los dormitorios –Leroy no estaba contento con la descripción y le quedó mirando feo- y el otro hombre es un hombre trabajador, y además es manco.

—¿Y qué hay de usted Señorita Mills? –dijo Ruby ante la mirada atónita de Ariel que no podía creer que estuviera infiriendo que podía ser la profesora.

—¡¿Yo?! Ruby soy tu profesora de música –Regina no lo podía creer- ¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de eso? ¡Además soy mujer! –ante lo último Ruby y Belle se rieron obscenamente tomándose el vientre, mientras Ariel no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza ajena que le provocaban las ocurrencias de sus amigas.

—Ya –Ruby se puso seria- es nuestra profesora de música, mujer y lesbiana.

—¿Ser lesbiana acaso me transforma en una pervertida? –había cierto dejo de tristeza en esa pregunta.

—¡Ruby! Ya basta de esa insolencia con la Señorita Mills –Ariel no estaba en nada de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo- te estás pasando de la raya, deberías disculparte.

—Esto es insólito, jamás me habían insultado así –Regina era pura furia en este momento, nunca imaginó que tuviera que pasar por esto también con niñas que supuestamente estaban en la mejor de las escuelas de Maine, de pronto incluso comprendió a Gold.

—¡Las únicas insultadas aquí somos nosotras! –Ruby se le acercó invadiendo su espacio casi gritándole en la cara- Se supone que deberían de cuidarnos y nadie hace nada. ¡Y usted los está defendiendo! Entonces yo velaré por nuestra seguridad. Mirar en las habitaciones está ¡PRO-HI-BI-DO!

—¿Así que insistes en culparnos a todos sin ningún fundamento? ¡Bien! –se les acercó furiosamente empujándolas hacia la puerta de entrada llevándolas al patio –Entonces no tienen permiso para pasar de esta línea de aquí en adelante –marcaba con uno de sus tacones una línea en la tierra- Si desconfían tanto de nosotros no podrán usar nunca más este atajo –Su furia aumentó cuando vió a Leroy con Pongo desde el otro lado de la línea- ¡Leroy! ¡Se supone que debes estar de este lado imbécil!

—Ya deténganse todos, no peleen más ¡Ya sé quién fue! –Emma llegaba con un gran libro en sus manos corriendo hacia el lugar antes de que todos perdieran el control y se fueran a las manos- Miren lo que encontré en la biblioteca –Abría el libro y se los mostraba a todos.

Las chicas no entendían mucho pero al escuchar la frase "sé quién es" se dejaron de discutir con Regina, la cual de curiosa también puso atención en la página.

—Emma, creo haberte dicho que nos dejara a nosotras solucionar esto, vete de aquí, luego veremos eso en la residencia.

—¡No! Yo no vuelvo ahí ni loca, miren bien lo que dice el libro –la cara de Emma se volvía de espanto y comenzaba a temblarle la voz- Antiguamente en el terreno que está construida nuestra residencia existía un castillo con una reina malvada que le arrancaba los corazones a la gente –los ojos le empezaron a lagrimear.

—¿Y eso qué Emma? _[Todavía con la idea de los fantasmas] _–Ruby se le acercaba para entenderle mejor porque ya iba a empezar a lloriquear por el asunto.

—Bueno, todo tiene sentido… eso quiere decir que la gente que fue asesinada por esta reina –comenzaba a tartamudear- son los fan… fan… fantasm….

Antes de poder terminar la palabra se desmayó, cayendo lánguida y soltando el libro de sus manos, pero gracias a los buenos reflejos de Regina no alcanzó a caer al suelo porque la morena ya la tenía entre sus brazos firmemente.

—¡Quita tus manos de Emma! –Ruby se la quitaba de los brazos y se la entregaba a Belle –no la toques, ¡Jamás!

Ruby iba decidida a golpear a Regina, la cual se sintió violentada e insultada porque pensaran mal de ella sólo por prevenir un golpe de la pequeña rubia, porque era lesbiana, por causarles desconfianza, eso le dolió en el alma, ella podía ser cualquier cosa menos pervertida. Antes de que el puño de Ruby pudiera llegar a su rostro reaccionó atrapándolo con la palma de su mano, agarrándola por las muñecas, y como pudo se puso seria, porque en realidad las ganas de llorar la carcomían.

—Esto es injusto Ruby, no me merezco esto. No puede ser que haya perdido el respeto de mis propios alumnos por ser diferente –ya el rostro serio de desmoronó y las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar- lo menos que imaginé fue tener que sufrir el rechazo otra vez.

Regina la soltó y se fue corriendo hacia la casona tomando su rostro entre sus manos ante la mirada atónita de Ruby. Ariel se tapaba la boca sintiendo el dolor ajeno, miró a Ruby que al parecer había quedado en shock por las lágrimas de Regina y lo último que le dijo.

—No te entiendo Ruby, te pasaste, ahora puede que tengamos problemas en la escuela por tu culpa –Ariel estaba dolida por Regina- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Ibas a golpear a uno de nuestros profesores, primeramente eso no se hace, segundo fuiste injusta, seguramente la Señorita Mills no lo ha pasado bien por ser lesbiana ¿Notaste lo último que dijo?

—Lo siento, de pronto olvidé que estaba enfrente de un superior. Ariel, la cagué en grande –se fue donde Belle que aún tenía a Emma desmayada- No puedo sacarme la imagen de su rostro triste ¿Qué crees que le puede haber ocurrido? –Tomaba a Emma en brazos y emprendían camino hacia la residencia.

—Además de tu insolencia, no lo sé, pero te puedo decir que Regina Mills no es como cualquier profesor que haya llegado aquí. Sólo tienes que mirar la clase con que camina, como se viste, su forma de hablar. Puedo identificar inmediatamente alguien que proviene de una familia acomodada y llena de modales. Una persona como ella no necesita trabajar en esto, algo debe haber pasado para tenerla acá ahora.

* * *

Ya anocheciendo Regina llegó a la residencia de las alumnas del Saint Gold, siendo recibida cordialmente por la cuidadora del recinto. Le sirvió una taza de té y le dejó en la sala principal para poder preparar su habitación.

En la espera, bajando las escalas venían Ariel, Belle y una arrepentida Ruby, que ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar a la cara a la morena por lo atrevida e insolente que se había comportado en la tarde. El asunto es que no había olvidado que le había gritado en su rostro que nadie hacía nada por proteger a las mujeres del Saint Gold y resultaba que la misma Regina sería quien cuidaría de ellas durante unos días.

Regina no pasó por alto la presencia de las tres chicas, ya había llorado lo suficiente, ahora pasaba de lo que pensaran ellas, pero al darse cuenta de que estaban ahí sin decir nada, y dado el caso que tendría que vivir por un tiempo ahí decidió darles una oportunidad y les permitió acercarse cambiando su rostro a uno más amigable.

La primera que se acercó fue Ariel, tomando asiento al lado de Regina mientras las otras dos esperaban unos metros más allá.

—Señorita Mills, queríamos disculparnos por lo ocurrido en la tarde. Luego va a entender un poco la personalidad de Ruby, es muy protectora y para ella Emma es como su hermana pequeña –le tomaba del hombro esperando que entendiera.

—Comportándose de esa manera le dan muchas más razones a Gold para sacar a todo el alumnado femenino de Saint Gold. De todas formas, no diré nada de lo ocurrido, despreocúpense.

Ruby y Belle se acercaron a Regina, Belle se sentó al otro lado del sillón y Ruby en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas, era casi como un acto de pedir perdón por lo que le había hecho, aun no podía verla a la cara, mantenía la cabeza abajo llena de vergüenza.

—Soy de lo peor. Me dejé llevar por la ira. Yo sólo quería proteger a Emma –Ruby se quebraba al hablar y sorpresivamente sintió que Regina le tomaba la barbilla para que la mirara a la cara.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes que pueden tenerse unas a las otras para protegerse. Pero debes aprender que los prejuicios pueden hacer que pierdas la oportunidad de conocer gente maravillosa –le pasó el dedo índice por la nariz mientras sonreía tratando de relajar a Ruby que ya estaba por llorar- ¿Les parece que olvidemos esto que ha ocurrido? Yo ya lo borré.

Regina se ganó un abrazo de las tres al mismo tiempo. Una de las cosas que tampoco imaginó poder disfrutar, en su antigua vida con el tipo de gente autosuficiente que se rodeaba no tenía instancias de demostrar su cariño, menos de poder enseñar este tipo de valores como la tolerancia y el respeto hacia los demás. Definitivamente su vocación era enseñar en todos los sentidos.

—No creemos que sea una pervertida. Perdónenos. De verdad.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Me están estrujando! –Se reía mientras escuchaba que la sala se comenzaba a llenar de nuevas alumnas que bajaban de sus habitaciones hacia la sala para saludarla.

Efectivamente, todas las alumnas se acercaron a ella como polillas hacia la luz, es que al no estar acostumbradas a tener mujeres como profesoras ella era toda una celebridad como invitada de la residencia.

—Ahora me siento mucho más segura al tenerla con nosotras. Nuestra encargada ya está mayor y mucho no puede hacer si alguien viene a molestarnos –Dijo Aurora que se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón mirando a Regina que estaba como extasiada de tantas miradas de admiración que recibía.

—No se preocupen chicas, hay un protocolo que seguir si eso pasa esta noche, llamaremos a la policía, pero por el amor de Dios, me dijeron que Ruby –acentuó el nombre y lo alargaba como si le sorprendiera que se tratara de ella- salió persiguiendo al sospechoso. Eso es muy peligroso. A todo esto ¿Cómo está Emma?

—Le costó quedarse dormida, estaba muy asustada, insiste con la idea de los fantasmas rondando la residencia. Al parecer de tanto llorar ha enfermado, pero la estamos cuidando, mañana estará mejor.

—Quiero que me avisen si se pone muy mal _[Me impresiona que sea tan ingenua e infantil para creer en fantasmas a su edad. Algo debe pasar con ella]_

Luego de un rato algunas aprovecharon los últimos minutos para terminar sus deberes, otras simplemente charlaban entre ellas, algunas otras se quedaron hablando con ella en medio y a no muy lejos pudo divisar que un par de alumnas practicaba una pirueta de gimnasia, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos para ponerles atención.

—¿Tinker practica la gimnasia artística? –dijo Regina al verla que intentaba hacer una rueda lateral sin apoyo de manos pero no de la forma correcta.

—Lleva poco tiempo en eso, pero es realmente aplicada –le señalaba Belle que también la miraba como practicaba.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el grupo y observó atenta con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de sus tiempos de competición en su juventud.

—Te falta elongar un poco más tus piernas Tinker, sin eso lo que haces es imposible de lograr, además deberías intentar primero apoyándote con una mano -Todas se le quedaron mirando extrañadas ante su intromisión- No me miren así, yo fui una gimnasta muy destacada en mis tiempos.

Las exclamaciones no tardaron en escucharse, pero por sobre todo Tinker fue quien más impresionada quedó, imaginar a Regina en mallas hacía estragos en su mente pervertida.

—¿Podría darnos alguna demostración? –Tinker le dijo a penas con un hilo de voz mientras Belle sonreía pícaramente ante la propuesta.

—No lo sé, quizás pueda, es sólo que no tengo el atuendo adecuado. Pero puedo intentarlo si me saco los tacones y subo un poco mi falda, puedo demostrarte la técnica de la rueda lateral sin apoyo –Así lo hizo, sacó sus tacones, levantó su falda y quedó mirando hacia todos lados por si no había ojos que no fueran femeninos en el lugar- sólo espero que en estos momentos no haya ningún mirón por las ventanas _[vamos que ya estoy vieja y ni caso me harían a mi]_

—Señorita Mills ¿Está segura que quiere hacer eso delante de Tinker? –le dijo Ariel por lo bajo siendo muy discreta.

—Tranquila, puedo hacerlo –No entendió que la pregunta era por la mirada perversa que ahora tenía Tinker y no por si podía desilusionarla.

Regina tomó impulso corrió unos pasos y elegantemente elevó sus piernas logrando dar la vuelta sin apoyarse con las manos, con sus piernas perfectamente estilizadas y estiradas, cayendo con elegancia y haciendo un gesto con la mano al terminar la pirueta. Lo que causó que la audiencia entera se quedara boquiabierta por lo bello de la ejecución terminando con efusivos aplausos.

—Bien Tinker ¿quieres que te ayude? –La miró expectante y esperando respuesta, pero la rubia parecía no salir de su ensoñación de haberla visto hacer tal pirueta y con su falta tomada.

—Sí sí, claro –le dijo media embobada pero al parecer Regina todavía no caía en cuenta.

—Apuesto mi almuerzo de mañana a que Tinker no dura ni 5 minutos sin que le dé un orgasmo –Le dijo Belle bajito a Ruby que estaba atenta a lo que podía pasar, sabían que si se pasaba de la raya debían tomarla y alejarla de Regina lo más pronto posible.

—Como te decía, lo primero es que debes elongar bien tus piernas para que se te haga más fácil –Regina tomaba una pierna de Tinker por el tobillo y la elevaba en el aire, haciendo que la rubia tuviera que apoyarse en una mano en el suelo y quedara de cabeza. En esa posición Tinker podía ver perfectamente las piernas bien torneadas de Regina y su rostro ya empezaba a enrojecerse- Eso, apóyate en una sola mano.

—Duele –Tinker comenzaba a jadear por la posición en que Regina la tenía, sus piernas estaban totalmente abiertas, una en el suelo pegada a su mano y la otra sostenida bien alto por la morena, forzando el estire.

—Debe doler Tinker, si no duele entonces no funciona.

—No, no me entiende, me duele –le dijo casi entre gemidos.

—¿Qué ocurre Tinker? –Regina se preocupó pensando que estaba lastimando a la pequeña- ¿Qué te duele?

—Mi vagina –le dijo en un largo y agudo quejido. Regina la soltó de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Apenas Tinker hizo mención de su vagina Belle y Ruby la tomaron y se la llevaron corriendo de ahí, era peligro para Regina tenerla cerca.

—¡Te amo Regina Mills! –Gritaba Tinker mientras era llevada a la fuerza por las dos hacia su habitación. Aunque trató de luchar contra las dos, fue imposible. Ya estaban acostumbradas a luchar con ella cuando pasaban estas cosas.

—Se lo pregunté Señorita Mills, se lo advertí. Debe mantenerse alejada de Tinker –Ariel la tomaba por el brazo alejándola de la vista de la rubia que era llevada.

—Bien señoritas, creo que el show ha terminado –Regina comenzaba a golpear sus palmas como orden- ¡A sus habitaciones ahora mismo!

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Regina se ponía su camisón de seda y un pantaloncito, hacía bastante calor, más luego del bochornoso momento que le hizo pasar Tinker abajo en la sala.

Había un espejo enorme en el cual se quedó mirando ella misma su aspecto. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al entender que era atractiva para niñas tan jóvenes, y no tan sólo como Regina, sino que cómo Rey también lo era. No pudo evitar pasearse modelando ante el espejo, luego calló en cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo _[Pareciera que estuviera tentando al voyerista a que mirara por la ventana, pobres chicas, se sienten indefensas, y Emma, tan pequeña no debería sentir estas cosas por culpa de gente enferma]_

—¿Señorita Mills? –Se escuchó Ruby desde afuera.

—Ya voy –Regina salía de sus pensamientos y abría la puerta.

—Disculpe que la moleste. Lo que pasa es que Emma está muy mal, se sacude, tiene pesadillas y ha comenzado a tener fiebre. A veces se despierta gritando que hay fantasmas ¿Podría ir a dormir con ella?

Regina dudó un momento, no quería ese tipo de cercanía con ninguna alumna, ya que ahora todo el mundo sabía que era lesbiana no esperaba menos que algún padre enterándose y armando escándalo por dormir con una alumna.

—¿Pero no puedes quedarte tú con ella? ¿Ariel o Belle?

—Tenemos que hacer rondas nocturnas para ahuyentar al mirón, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora. Por favor Señorita Mills, quédese con Emma esta noche.

—Saben que es peligroso hacer eso. Tengan cuidado, y al más mínimo ruido se entran a la residencia –apuntó a Ruby en forma de reprimenda- Está bien, me voy a la habitación de Emma –suspiró.

* * *

Las 1 AM y Regina no conseguía pegar un ojo. Emma se le acercaba demasiado y no estaba cómoda en esa posición. Incluso la pequeña se le quedaba prendida del brazo apoyando su rostro en su hombro. No lo creía correcto, quizás ahora más que nunca después de haber sido acusada de pervertida por Ruby, aunque ella les había dicho que estaba olvidado, sabía que para otros ojos esto podría ser un gran escándalo. Trataba de zafarse pero el agarre de Emma era firme, como si se estuviera aferrando a su salvación.

De pronto la rodilla de Emma se posó por encima de su muslo rozando ligeramente su sexo, se sobrecogió y espantó por el acto. Sí, estaba dormida, no había intenciones en ese hecho. Emma volvía a moverse ahora aferrándose más fuerte, moviendo sus piernas, una de sus manos quedó abrazándola y tocando uno de sus pechos. No, no podía soportarlo, tampoco era de fierro y se sentía culpable.

—Emma, no –la quedó mirando- lo siento, perdona –Quiso levantarse para irse de ahí pero Emma la agarró firmemente aun dentro de su sueño.

—Lo logré –Emma hablaba dormida y Regina se giró para entender qué era lo que hablaba- Pude correr.

En esos momentos Regina entendió que ella soñaba con Rey, quizás recordando el momento en que la usaron para su clase de prueba. No había ninguna intensión en el abrazo sincero de Emma mientras dormía, ella estaba mal interpretando las cosas.

—Profesor Miller –Emma seguía hablando dormida- Muchas gracias- Una sonrisa dulce se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

Ante eso, Regina no pudo sentir más que ternura. Volvió a recostarse y simplemente se dejó abrazar por Emma, mientras ella la abrazaba para corresponderla. _[Nunca imaginé lo reconfortante que sería la educación en la práctica, enseñar ha sido lo más bello que me ha pasado en la vida]_

De pronto, un sonido desde la ventana se escuchó, como si alguien hubiese trepado entre los árboles, haciendo sonar las ramas. Regina se levantó rápidamente y fue a abrir las cortinas. Cuando vio de quien se trataba quedó perpleja. Era el mismo Leroy sentado en el árbol esperando poder mirar hacia adentro.

—¡El mirón está aquí! –Grito Ruby desde afuera que apuntaba con la linterna hacia el árbol provocando que Leroy saltara del árbol y comenzara a escabullirse del lugar.

Todas las luces se prendieron. Al parecer nadie le había dicho a Regina que tenían un plan propio que distaba mucho del que ella tenía si aparecía el voyerista.

—¿Señorita Mills? –Emma se despertaba por el escándalo y los gritos de las demás alumnas.

—Emma, tranquila, no pasa nada, estas segura –le dijo Regina desde la ventana.

—¿Lo vió verdad? Vió al fan… fan… fantas

—No Emma, tranquila, no es ningún fantasma –se le acercó para calmarla- Quédate aquí y no salgas, veremos que ha pasado, no salgas de aquí ¿Bien?

Efectivamente, cuando Regina salió para ver qué era lo que se llevaban entre manos las demás chicas supo que podrían hacer un gran linchamiento en la Casona de la Abuela. Estaban absolutamente todas con escobas, palos y bates dispuestas a atrapar a quien había interrumpido su calma.

—¡No existe ninguna equivocación! –Dijo Ruby animando a las demás- Lo vi entrar en La Casona de la Abuela.

—¡Vamos por él! –Belle levantaba el puño en el aire seguida por el resto de las demás que gritaron al unísono.

—No chicas ¿Qué van a hacer? –Regina estaba espantada al ver tal escena de potencial violencia que se dibujaba en su mente cuando llegaran a la casona.

—Lo que hay que hacer señorita Mills, defendernos –Hasta Ariel estaba dispuesta a cobrar venganza.

Si no las seguía y trataba de contenerlas cuando llegaran allá estaría en grandes problemas, todas ellas también, Gold no aceptaría este tipo de prácticas y le darían por fin la razón para terminar con la colegiatura de todas.

Emma miró por la ventana y vio lo que pasaría al verlas a todas armadas caminando hacia la casona. Ella insistía que era un fantasma y que los residentes no tenían nada que ver en esto. Sin obedecer a las órdenes de Regina, salió de la residencia dispuesta a llegar como fuera posible antes que las demás para avisarles a los residentes que estaban en peligro.

Eran como un ejército marchando, nada las iba a detener, ni siquiera las suplicas de Regina ni las explicaciones que les daba para que desistieran de ir por el voyerista.

—Vamos a meternos todas en grandes problemas Ruby, ¡Por favor para esto ya! _[¡Maldición! Estúpido enano ojalá te pateen tanto la entrepierna que te dejen los testículos de amígdalas]_

La abuela sintió bullicio a la entrada de su residencia. Sin saber qué era lo que pasaba sacó su arma que tenía debajo de la almohada, atenta ante cualquier cosa extraña que ocurriera. Hasta ahora no sabía nada, pero ella siempre estaba lista.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar, Emma se les adelantó y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Todos váyanse de aquí! ¡Los van a linchar! –Emma golpeaba con fuera tratando de atraer la atención de los moradores en su interior.

—¡Emma qué estás haciendo sal de ahí! ¡Vamos a entrar! –dijo Ruby esto y toda la tropa se abalanzó a la puerta tratando de abrirla a la fuerza. Con la cantidad de ellas que era no tardaron en hacerlo y cayeron muchas en el suelo, algunas encima de Emma.

Al final de cuentas no estaban tan equivocada, cuando entraron pillaron a Leroy y Killian con las manos en la masa, tenían en sus manos todas las pruebas que los inculpaban. Fotografías de Emma repartidas por toda una mesa, fotos de uniformes escolares, algunas de ángulos bastante pervertidos. Incluso Leroy tenía en sus manos una muñequita igual a Emma. No pudieron decir nada, simplemente los habían descubiertos.

—¡Esas son fotos nuestras! –Ariel se tomaba el rostro incrédula.

—Y esa es una muñeca de Emma –Belle apuntaba a Leroy y Emma no entendía muy bien qué era lo que ocurría, su teoría se iba a los suelos y ahora se sentía presa de la vergüenza por lo que veía que provocaba ella en estos vejetes.

—Niñas, por favor, tranquilícense. Podemos solucionar esto hablando –Regina trataba de calmar a Ruby y algo logró con ello.

—Así que tú eras el mirón –Ruby apuntaba a Leroy- Y tú el dueño de la cámara fotográfica que encontré –Apuntaba a Killian.

—Tranquila, tranquila, yo sólo admiro el arte de los uniformes escolares, no tengo otra intensión en fotografiarlas –Killian protegía sus tan preciadas fotos de uniformes.

—Y yo soy un fan de Emma, sólo eso –Leroy hacía un gesto hacia Emma con respeto.

Ruby no quiso escuchar más sus estupideces y sus explicaciones, la ira se apoderó de ella y ya no hubo razones en su cabeza.

—Me da igual lo que hagan chicas, esas fotos son nuestras y nos pertenecen ¡Quítenselas todas! No importa cómo lo logren.

Eran dos contra una decena de mujeres, aunque muy menudas, entre todas les hicieron pagar por el daño hecho. Emma se merecía respeto y lo que ellos hacían la asustaron. Eso Ruby jamás lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Estás bien Emma? –Regina llegaba donde ella protegiéndola del tornado de chicas que les quitaban las fotos a Leroy y Killian.

—Sólo un poco confundida, no sé qué pensar ahora –sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear- ¿Los hombres son todos así?

—Nunca los he logrado entender bien, espero que algún día tú lo hagas cuando crezcas más Emma.

La abuela salía por una puerta con su arma en mano y acompañada de Pongo. La verdad, ni se quiso meter, dejó que las chicas le dieran su merecido por lo que habían hecho. Después tendrían que vérselas con ella también, era lo mínimo que merecían por su estupidez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Killian, Leroy y Pongo estaban en el comedor como todos los días, mientras todo el alumnado ocupaba el pasillo como atajo hacia Saint Gold. Lo interesante es que la Abuela los hizo ponerse cartelitos en sus cuellos como castigo, "lo sentimos" "No volverá a pasar" y Pongo llevaba otro que decía "Yo no sé nada de esto pero perdón porque soy macho"

Mientras tanto en el camino iban Emma y Regina juntas hacia la escuela, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Extraña noche no es verdad? –la verdad es que estaba preocupada por Emma, era difícil entender que los hombres no siempre se traían buenas intenciones.

—Señorita Mills… ¿No todos los hombres son así de pervertidos verdad? –lo cierto es que Emma se sentía un poco desilusionada y engañada.

—Probablemente no, no lo sé. Pero piénsalo Emma, si fuera así, ningún profesor podría hacer clases acá porque pensarían que es pervertido. Nunca debes tener prejuicios de la gente, no importa lo que las experiencias te digan, todos somos distintos, nunca debes meter a todos en el mismo saco.

—Tiene razón –imaginó al profesor Miller y las palabras de Regina cobraron mucha razón, porque ella no veía a Rey como un hombre pervertido- Deben haber hombres de buen corazón también.

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora _[Al menos eso creo]_

* * *

**¡Cómo he sufrido escribiendo este capítulo! Me costó un montón!**

**En fin. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya ven que las cosas van distintas en mi fic, espero que estos cambios les gusten. Y bueno para quienes no saben nada de cómo va, espero que aprecien también mi esfuerzo y disfruten de la historia.**

**Un beso! **

**PD. Pongo ya se acostumbra a estar con la Abuela y sus locuras.**


	4. La magia de ruborizarse (Parte I)

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, que también será dividido en 2 partes, me alegra mucho que les guste tanto y poder sacarles risas con esta historia. Ahora bien, no pensé que sería tan difícil adaptarlo a como yo quería, luego cuando lean verán por qué, el típico problema de gónadas XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La magia de ruborizarse (Parte I)**

Como todas las mañanas en el comedor de La casona de la Abuela estaban ya desayunando bien temprano la Sra. Lucas, Killian y Leroy, antes que toda la manada de estudiantes comenzara a hacer de las suyas mientras ocupaban de atajo el lugar.

Hoy sería la primera clase oficial de Rey, pero antes de eso debía solucionar el problema de los atuendos de las alumnas. Debía buscar una forma de que pudieran ejercitarse cómodas y que esa anticuada falda que Gold las obligaba a usar no las limitara en sus habilidades.

—Abuela –Entraba Rey en el comedor- Por esas casualidades, ¿Tendrá una de esas faldas con pliegues que usan las alumnas para la clase de gimnasia?

—¿Qué pasa Rey? ¿Ahora serás un travesti emplumado? –La abuela le hacía el comentario para distraer la atención de Leroy y Killian que no tenían ni idea de que Rey y Regina eran la misma persona.

—¡Travesti! –Los dos idiotas comenzaron a burlarse de Rey pero luego la abuela los callaba con un golpe del diario que leía en la cabeza de cada uno.

—¿Ah? No, No es lo que piensan –Rey se reía obligado porque en realidad la mujer de adentro le molestaba que le tomaran el pelo cuando trataba de hacer algo serio.

—¿Entonces? Porque en realidad tengo de esas faldas guardadas por ahí –la abuela salía

—Necesito saber qué sienten las alumnas al usarlas, así puedo saber cómo manejar la clase con esos atuendos.

Así fue como ocurrió, Rey se puso la falda que le proporcionó la abuela, mientras Leroy le servía de caballete para probar su salto, obviamente obligado por la Sra. Lucas. Pongo y su nuevo cartel que decía "Confundido", miraba con su cabeza ladeada, como cuestionándose por qué su ama se vestía de hombre y además usaba una larga y horrible falda.

Luego de un par de pruebas saltando por encima de Leroy con ese atuendo, llegó a la conclusión de que no servirían para poder realizar bien su clase, no era justo que los hombres sí pudieran usar pantalones cortos y las mujeres esta clase de cosas.

—Como lo pensé, esta falda pesa en las rodillas y dificulta el movimiento –Rey le tomaba el peso a la falda.

—Ustedes dos váyanse de aquí –decía la abuela a Killian y Leroy que hacían lo indicado. Luego que cerraron la puerta miró a Rey inquisitiva- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Bueno, esta falda no está hecha para hacer deportes, al menos no para esta época. ¿Por qué hacen que las chicas lleven esto?

—Ya conoces a Gold, tiene un fósil como cerebro –se tocaba la cabeza poniendo cara extraña al referirse al director.

—Abuela, por esas casualidades ¿No tendrás mallas de gimnasia también por ahí guardadas?

—¿Mallas? ¿Hablas en serio? Pero ¿Para qué las necesitas?

—Ya verá Sra. Lucas

Desde afuera, obviamente los dos pervertidos no se quedaron con las ganas de saber qué pasaba, así que pegaron la oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar.

—Mallas de gimnasia –dijo Killian por lo bajo- no tengo fotografías de alumnas en mallas –dijo casi quejándose de placer al imaginar esas fotos en sus manos.

—Pensar en ver a Emma en mallas ahhhhh –Leroy suspiraba y se abrazaba a Killian.

—Tenemos que idear un plan –A Killian le brillaban los ojos.

—¡Guau! –aparecía Pongo asustándolos, con un cartel que decía "No deshonren la Casona de la Abuela"

* * *

Antes de tomar sus cosas y emprender rumbo hacia Saint Gold, Rey sacaba a Pongo para que hiciera sus necesidades y pasear un rato, cuando se encontró con Emma que iba más temprano que de costumbre con una bolsa de comida en sus manos para alimentar al conejillo de indias de la clase de ciencias

Al notar la presencia de Rey, Emma se quedó helada y no sabía si saludarlo o seguir de largo, pronto sus mejillas sonrojaron ante la mirada amable de Rey.

—Buenos días Emma, veo que has madrugado –soltaba a Pongo dejándolo libre y se acercó a la rubia.

Emma trató de balbucear un saludo pero decidió que era mejor seguir de largo para no seguir sintiéndose avergonzada ante la presencia del profesor, pero como iba mirándolo tropezó con una pequeña roca y cayó al suelo.

—¡Emma! ¿Estás bien? –Rey corrió a socorrerla.

—Discúlpenme profesor Miller, soy tan torpe, estaba distraída.

Rey le ayudo a recoger todas las cosas que se le cayeron de la bolsa con una amplia sonrisa, más bien trataba de contener la risa, porque todavía no podía entender cómo podía existir alguien así. Si pasara el camión de las torpes recogiendo torpes, Emma se sube sola.

—Debes poner más atención Emma, no entiendo cómo es que no has tenido algún accidente grave –notó cómo Emma se tomaba la cara tratando de ocultar su rubor- ¿Qué ocurre Emma?

—¿Ah? No nada –recibía la bolsa con comida- Es sólo qe debo apurarme.

—¿Y esta comida? Es muy temprano, ni siquiera son las 7 –Rey se levantaba y ayudaba a Emma a levantarse también.

—Tengo que alimentar a los animales de la clase de ciencias, deben estar hambrientos.

—Ya veo, eres la encargada de la semana ¿verdad?

—Debo irme, deben estar hambrientos. Nos vemos en clases profesor Miller –Le dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

Emma se retiró de ahí, con un par de tropezones en el caminar, simplemente en esta ocasión era por lo nerviosa que se ponía con Rey, más ahora que no había nadie alrededor.

* * *

Rey llegó justo a tiempo a la sala de profesores, ya se encontraban todos ahí, tomaron asiento en una gran mesa mientras por la puerta entraba Gold y su asistente, Sidney.

Era extraño, ayer como Regina no había sido invitada, era claro que sus clases comenzaban más tarde y quizás por eso se perdía estas reuniones matutinas antes de iniciar la jornada, sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta por qué se había perdido esto.

—Vamos a repetir las palabras de nuestro lema en Saint Gold, por favor Sidney –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todos los demás lo siguieran en el acto.

—La mujer sin engrandecerse debe cambiar a lo sumiso –Dijo Sidney en voz alta y ronca.

—¡El hombre provee! –repitieron todos.

—El hombre es el pilar de la familia

—¡El hombre provee!

—El hombre brinda seguridad a la familia

—¡El hombre provee!

—Que tengan una buena jornada, pueden retirarse a sus aulas –Dijo Gold al terminar la especie de arenga que tenían los profesores antes de iniciar sus clases- Profesor Miller –llamó Gold antes de que se fuera.

—Dígame director –Le dijo secamente, aunque trató de esconder su molestia, se le hacía casi imposible, la Regina de adentro quería salir, pero no podía permitírselo.

—Usted estará a cargo de la tutoría de la clase de primero. Aquí tiene su libro de clases y el plan de trabajo anual.

—Corrector Sr. Gold –se le quedó mirando fijo.

—No me mire así, es obvio que el hacerse cargo de una clase aumentará su sueldo.

Dinero, lo que más le hacía falta, algo bueno tenía que salir de esta absurda reunión, aunque era injusto, ¿Por qué no le dio la tutoría a Regina? En fin, al menos era el grupo de clases que conocía mejor hasta ahora, no sería difícil tratar con ellos.

* * *

Al entrar en la sala, el alumnado se puso contento de inmediato, lo aplaudieron entendiendo que Rey sería su tutor de grupo. En realidad fue ovacionado, su discurso el día de ayer había causado muchas expectativas. Muchos sentían que este profesor iba a ser distinto a los demás, junto con Regina eran la noticia del momento, Miller & Mills eran de lo único que se hablaba en las aulas últimamente.

—Y bueno, ya vez Ruby, los rumores eran ciertos. El profesor Miller será nuestro tutor de clase –le dijo Belle.

—Ya veo, pero mira a Emma, parece que está muy emocionada, esa carita –Ruby miraba a la rubia de reojo.

—Ya basta con esas cosas, Emma es muy ingenua y si le meten cosas en la cabeza sobre el profesor Miller se confundirá –Hablaba Ariel desde su asiento.

—¿Puedes creerlo Neal? El profesor Miller será nuestro tutor –le dijo Tinker muy emocionada.

—Sí claro, qué emoción –dijo Neal siendo bastante sarcástico- Hubiese preferido a la Señorita Mills de tutora.

—Hubiese preferido a los dos –Tinker lo abrazaba desde atrás- imaginas a los dos juntos aquí- Los dos comenzaron a babear ante la imagen de cada uno de sus gustos- Aaaaaaaaahhhh Neal creo que mis ovarios explotarán ahora mismo.

—Señorita… -Rey la interrumpió, sabía quién era, debía ser cauto sino quería ser descubierto. Buscó en el libro de clases el nombre para no despertar sospechas- Tinker, no tengo problemas con que los alumnos salgan con sus compañeros pero le pediría que abrazara a su novio fuera de la sala –Sabía que diciéndole eso la molestaría y la haría pensar que se desentendía de los comentarios que le tiraba, ya la había escuchado en la fila ante su presentación pero no imaginó que fuera una pequeña pervertida.

—¡Novios! –Tinker y Neal se quedaron mirando y soltaron una carcajada junto con los demás compañeros.

—¡Profesor Miller! –Entraba Sidney en la sala- Espero que sea capaz de controlar a los alumnos, lo dejo en sus manos- volvió a cerrar la puerta ante el silencio que se produjo cuando entró.

—Bien, comencemos la clase. Más que nada este espacio es para que expongan sus ideas y sus inquietudes, puedo ayudarlos en la medida de lo posible. Me ocuparé de que se inscriban en las actividades extras de la escuela y del comité de voluntarios.

—Profesor Miller ¿Qué hace el voluntario del comité? –preguntaba Ruby ante las miradas extrañadas de la sala.

—Bueno, la primera actividad para nuestro grupo es visitar una casa de reposo de ancianos la próxima semana. Después de clases debemos preparar eso.

—No podemos Ruby, tenemos actividades al salir –Dijo Belle para que Ruby no se hiciera la idea de quedarse después de clases.

—Bien, no importa. Entonces ¿Alguien quiere hacerlo? –preguntó Rey mirando a los demás alumnos- En el programa dice que al menos un alumno debe cumplir esta tarea –nadie se pronunciaba, era todo un silencio- Vamos chicos, no se peleen por hacer esto –dijo bromeando para animar la clase- ¿Quién quiere hacerlo?

—Ah… ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –Emma miraba a todos lados tratando de no quitarle la oportunidad a alguien más de hacerlo, siempre cuidaba de no molestar a alguien más- Los abuelitos me agradan mucho –le dijo sonriente.

—Bien Emma –le correspondió la sonrisa- así me gusta, que tengan iniciativa.

—Profesor Miller ¿Qué haremos la próxima clase de gimnasia? –Preguntó Eric que ya estaba aburrido de lo que hablaban.

—Vamos a saltar el caballete.

Emma al escuchar al profesor se fue hundiendo en el asiento, seguramente no podría hacerlo y volvería a quedar como la gran torpe de la clase ante Rey.

—Pueden irse, menos todas las chicas, tengo algo que proponerles.

Así salieron todos los hombres de la clase, un poco confusos y bastante curiosos por lo que Rey les pedía.

—¡¿Qué?!¡De ninguna manera! –Se quejaban las alumnas al ver la cantidad de mallas que Rey les ponía encima del escritorio.

—Pero ¿Por qué no? Es mucho más fácil moverse con ellas, además son mucho más cómodas y frescas que las faldas que usan –Rey trataba de convencerlas pero lo único que veía eran caras de espanto, desagrado y un tanto molestas- No se les enredarán las piernas, creo que es una muy buena idea usarlas.

—Es verdad, la falda nos mata cuando es verano, es muy calurosa –dijo Ruby pensándosela mejor- Además son pasadas de moda pero ¿Mallas de gimnasia?

—Son muy provocativas, los chicos nos molestarán –decía Ariel casi al filo del colapso al ver las mallas.

—No sólo nos molestarán, los chicos no nos mirarán con buenos ojos, no quiero ser el objeto de sus ojos –dijo Belle.

—Belle, no me engañas, tú quieres que te miren –le dijo Ruby entrecerrando los ojos no creyendo nada de lo que su amiga decía.

—Parece que a ustedes también les han lavado la cabeza en esta escuela. Entiendo cómo se sienten, pero nunca sabrán de lo que son capaces si no lo intentan, y eso es lo que quiere Gold para ustedes, que se queden sumisas y nunca intenten nada, ni sepan de qué son capaces.

—De ninguna manera profesor, no usaremos mallas –Dijo Ruby negándose rotundamente- Ya le mostraré por qué.

Ruby y Ariel se encaminaron a la puerta de la sala, Ruby la abrió violentamente y un montón de los chicos de la clase cayó al suelo. Prácticamente husmeaban para saber si las chichas usarían o no el atuendo que proponía el profesor y comenzar a repartir la noticia entre los demás varones del Saint Gold.

—Ahora entiende a lo que nos estamos refiriendo, si son unos niños con las hormonas por las nubes, no usaremos mallas ¡jamás! –Ruby ponía sus manos en las caderas mostrándose muy molesta.

Emma miraba las mallas tratando de imaginar que si las usaba podría hacer el salto del caballete, pensó en que podría usarlas a pesar de que sus compañeras no querían, sin embargo se quedó callada, no era capaz de llevar la contra al grupo.

* * *

La abuela mientras tanto caminaba revisando que no hubiera nada extraño en la casona, su olfato le decía que otra vez habría problemas, cuando de pronto una corazonada le dijo que Killian y Leroy habían escuchado la idea de rey sobre las mallas y que probablemente estarían rondando el Saint Gold para hacer sus fechorías pervertidas.

Y no era mentira, ahí estaba Killian con su gran cámara fotográfica, un enorme lente para hacer zoom en un lugar alto de la escuela. Para su sorpresa, de pronto el sol dejó de llegarle y miró hacia el cielo. La abuela y sus formas poco ortodoxas de hacer las cosas hacían su aparición, sí, en paracaídas caía sobre Killian y con una gran cuerda lo laceaba dejándolo inmóvil.

—¡Abuela suéltame! –Killian gritaba ante la presión de la cuerda.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás en el trabajo Killian?

—Me tomé el día libre –dijo entre quejidos.

Mientras tanto Leroy se enconía y se camuflaba entre los árboles como si fuera un verdadero ninja, mirando la clase de las chicas que saltaban en el caballete. Para su desgracia, las chicas estaban usando las faldas anticuadas, provocándole total desilusión. Antes de pensar si esperaría y seguiría viendo desde los aires era también laceado con la cuerda por la abuela que planeaba en el paracaídas en el aire.

—¡Les dije que no deshonraran la Casona de la Abuela! –Les gritaba desde lo alto, elevando a Leroy que ahora acompañaba a Killian, llevándoselos con ella.

* * *

La fila de las chicas estaba lista para que comenzaran a saltar el caballete, si bien Rey no había logrado que se colocaran las mallas no se daría por vencido y haría la clase de igual manera.

—El siguiente –decía Rey viendo a Emma lista para saltar- Tranquila Emma, estarás bien, estaré aquí para ayudarte.

Emma miró el caballete y notó que eran seis cajones, no sabía si lo lograría, sin embargo confió en Rey y corrió hacia el trampolín. Sólo que quedó sentada en la mitad del caballete sin poder pasar al otro lado.

—Perdón –Emma bajaba su cabeza avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Inténtalo otra vez –le dijo rey sonriente para no desanimar a Emma.

Emma volvió a correr, esta vez con más velocidad, saltó en el trampolín, pero sus manos al llegar al caballete resbalaron haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Iba a pasar de largo y ganarse un gran golpe en el suelo, pero Rey estaba atento y saltó por debajo de ella para aplacar el golpe, cayendo juntos hacia el suelo.

—¿Están bien? –Ruby corría hacia ellas preocupada por la integridad de Emma.

—¡Ouch! –Rey se quejaba por la caída.

—Profesor Miller –Emma se separaba de él inmediatamente- Por favor, perdóneme, lo siento mucho, no quise lastimarlo.

—No pasa nada, esto pasa por la falda. ¿Se te enredaron las piernas verdad?

—Sí –Emma asentía y miraba hacia el suelo, no entendía bien por qué le costaba mirarlo a los ojos y siempre se sentía tan avergonzada- Mis rodillas se enredaron con la tela.

—¿Vieron? Escuchen, nos queda poco tiempo de clases, pero ¿Por qué no lo intentamos con las mallas de gimnasia?

—Pero, es que es tan vergonzoso –dijo Ariel desde atrás junto con las otras alumnas.

—Además profesor Miller –Tinker se hacía espacio entre sus compañeras para llegar cerca de él- Si le gustan tanto las mallas, ¿por qué usa un ancho pantalón deportivo? Si nosotras usaremos mallas, usted entonces usará unos ajustados pantalones cortos, si nosotras tendremos que mostrar nuestras piernas… ¡entonces usted también! –Al final de la frase Tinker sonrió pícaramente, al fin podría ver al profesor Miller con menos ropa.

* * *

**Espero haberlas dejado en ascuas por lo que se viene. Ya ven, será un gran problema para Regina tener…. sí… tener un bulto propio de un hombre XD ese detalle no pasará desapercibido y es algo que no tomó en cuenta, veremos en el próximo capítulo cómo se las arregla con ese "detalle"**

**Comenten! Si no les regalo faldas largas hasta los tobillos!**

**Pd. La Abuela está loca, si hacen algo indebido, miren hacia el cielo, puede venir ella.**


	5. La magia de ruborizarse (Parte II)

**Disclaimers en el Capítulo 1**

**Al principio, pensé que podría tratar de que el fic no se vieran tan anime, pero es imposible XD no puedo resistir darle ese toque Ecchi que tiene esta serie y ponerle… bastante de mi cosecha jujajauaua es que yo soy muy pervert! Tanto como Tinker (que es un personaje totalmente inventado por mi) XD**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a quienes han comentado: MissMariFranco, my dark queen, Akton30, AguseriesLover, Harukichiru, IvetMills, Mimi1981 (te adoro!) Michii15, FinerFeelings, silviasi22 (seguiré tu consejo, será lo mejor), Assary, shiryuz y luna21908036 (Y las amenazas?). También gracias a quienes están en lo oculto leyéndome y aún no se atreven a dejar review, vamos que este fic es totalmente modificable, acepto sus ideas! Comenten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La magia de ruborizarse (Parte II)**

Estaba en serios problemas, ¿En qué momento esto llego a tener que usar pantalones cortos? Sí, Tinker tenía razón, si las chicas tenían que mostrar sus piernas para sacar mejor provecho de la clase, entonces Rey también, ¿Cómo lo haría? Se darían cuenta de inmediato, no sólo porque le faltaba el bulto característico de un hombre sino que sus piernas estaban completamente depiladas.

—¡Las usaré! –dijo Emma decidida- Usaré mallas Profesor Miller –le sonrió, pero no por eso tenía menos vergüenza.

—Bien Emma ¿Alguien más quiere usarlas? –miró a las demás pero al parecer todas estaban sorprendidas de la decisión de Emma, el silencio se hizo notar ante la pregunta, nadie quería más las usaría- Emma, no dejaré que uses eso tú sola, yo me pondré pantalones cortos también.

Dejó a los alumnos entrenando por sí solos en el caballete y se fue a los vestidores para solucionar su problema, alguna idea tendría que ocurrírsele, no hacerlo levantaría sospechas, y ninguna de ellas las quería, porque la principal sería que Rey era un total pervertido y sólo quería ver a las alumnas en ese atuendo.

—Mierda, se darán cuenta –Se miraba en la entrepierna- _[¿Por qué la abuela no me dijo que esto podría pasar? Era totalmente probable] _

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje de texto a la Sra. Lucas, en estos momentos era la única que le podía ayudar.

_R: "Debo usar pantalones cortos, y no tengo huevos"_

_A: "Eso ya lo sé. Casillero 18, las llaves del candado están pegadas con una cinta por debajo de él. Adentro está lo que necesitas. No me des las gracias, y sé que soy la mejor"_

_R: "Pero… ¿Mis piernas? ¿Qué les digo por ellas?"_

_A: "¡Inventa algo! Eres mujer, algo se te ocurrirá"_

Se fue al casillero tal cual como se lo indicó la abuela, y efectivamente la llave se encontraba donde le había dicho. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una tanga que adjuntaba un bulto, uno muy voluptuoso. Le dio un poco de vergüenza tener que usarlo, pero de todas maneras, era mucho más seguro que ponerse un par de calcetines en la entrepierna que podrían caerse en cualquier momento.

* * *

Emma y Rey se plantaron frente a la demás clase con sus nuevos atuendos, aunque Emma casi estaba escondiéndose tras el cuerpo de Miller los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y la verdad es que no se sabría decir cuál de los dos llamaban más la atención. Las demás chicas notaron inmediatamente esto, por eso habían decidido no usar las mallas, sin embargo algunas admiraron la valentía de Emma al usarlas solamente ella.

—Ay Dios mío –suspiraba Tinker- Al parecer Rey Miller viene recién saliendo de la carnicería –sonreía pícara.

—¿Por qué dices eso Tinker? no te entiendo –Ariel parpadeaba rápidamente.

—¿No lo pillas?... pues obvio, viene de la carnicería porque trae tremendo paquete –se ponía en cuclillas con sus manos apoyando su barbilla, casi mirando a Rey descaradamente.

—Tinker, no cambias –Ariel casi sin aliento anulaba la imagen de Rey omitiendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, simplemente se enfocó en el rostro de él, que por lo demás ya estaba bastante molesto por las cosas que escuchaba, si parecía que tenía parabólicas porque no se le pasaba ningún comentario.

—¿De verdad Tinker? –Neal se reía de Rey- Pero si tiene las piernas depiladas, te dije que era afeminado el tipo este.

—Neal… -Tinker ponía cara de desagrado entrecerrando los ojos- ¿No entiendes que los deportistas hacen eso? Claro, como con suerte haces los ejercicios de esta clase y tienes alimentando esa panza –le picaba el ombligo con el dedo siendo bastante molesta- que cada día parece que crece más ni caso que me entiendas.

—Afeminado, los hombres debemos tener panza en algún momento.

—¿Y así te quejas de no tener novia? Eso se lo inventaron ustedes para no darnos una buena vista por flojera –Tinker se cruzaba de brazos, volvía la mirada hacia Rey y a observar su buena dotación.

—Emma Swan, no sabía que debajo de la falda del uniforme se encontraban tan bien formados muslos –August le hablaba por lo bajo a Graham, que se apartaba enojado de él por el comentario.

—Ya madura August, además Emma es tan… no sé, menuda, torpe y… ahhh no sé cómo puedes fijarte en ella –No soportaba que le hicieran comentarios de ese tipo sobre Emma, él la veía de una forma más inocente y odiaba que August la usara para sus imágenes picantes en su mente.

—Ya no te pongas celosito Graham, que mientras más lo haces más dejas notar que te gusta –Eric salía desde atrás invadiendo el espacio de Graham, molestándolo.

—¡Ya basta! _[Simplemente pensé que de hombre me ahorraría los comentarios sobre mi cuerpo pero veo que es casi lo mismo o peor. Pobre Emma tampoco lo está pasando bien con lo que están hablando] _–¡Chicos! Me van a dar 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha ¡Ahora mismo! Están interfiriendo con la clase de las chicas.

—¿¡Qué!? –Dijeron los chicos al unísono- Pero si nosotros no estamos interfiriendo nada, no es justo Profesor Miller.

—¡Muévanse sabandijas! –Tocaba el silbato que llevaba colgando en su cuello y provocaba que de malas ganas los varones de la clase comenzara con el trote- Entonces Emma, comencemos con el entrenamiento.

—Disculpe profesor Miller –Belle se le acercó con una sonrisa morbosa- ¿Por qué se depila las piernas?

—Porque soy nadadora –Rey se dio cuenta al decir el evidente error de género y se ponía a toser. Es que los chicos y sus comentarios hacia Emma hicieron que la mujer interior se cabreara con ello y sacara el lado Regina- disculpa, me ahogué con mi saliva, decía que soy nadador, debemos hacerlo para tener más velocidad al nadar, eso nos regala milésimas e incluso segundos menos en el tiempo de record –mejor idea que esa no se le había ocurrido.

—Ahhhh, de todas formas me parece interesante que un hombre se depile –Belle se reía coquetamente mientras volvía con Ruby.

Luego de la interrupción de Belle, que por lo cierto fue muy conveniente para poder explicar el estado de sus piernas, volvieron a la fila para probar nuevamente el salto en el caballete. La primera fue Emma, que corrió hacía el trampolín, abrió sus piernas ágilmente y sin problemas pudo quedar casi al otro lado, casi, porque quedó sentada al final de él, si bien no lograba pasar aún era un gran avance, y lo mejor, no se había vuelto a enamorar del suelo besándolo.

—¡Muy bien Emma! ¿Lo ven? Es un gran avance, la vez anterior llegaste solamente aquí –le indicaba con el índice el principio del caballete.

Emma miró hacia atrás y se sintió muy orgullosa de su avance, sus ojos brillaron al entender que de alguna manera y no sabía cómo Rey sacaba lo mejor de ella. Hasta ahora, nadie se había preocupado de hacerlo, siempre se tenía ella misma que alentar para hacer cualquier cosa, siempre tan sola, era imposible no maravillarse y encantarse con el profesor Miller.

—¡Mallas! –gritaron los chicos al ritmo de su trote- ¡Mallas, mallas, mallas, mallas! –pasaban al lado de Emma, casi como alentando a las demás chicas para que también las usaran –¡Profesor Miller, sus ideas son geniales! –Gritó August muerto de la risa mientras corría.

Para mala suerte de Rey, Sidney iba pasando por uno de los pisos superiores, y por la ventana pudo notar a los varones de la clase haciendo el escándalo por ver a Emma con mallas. Inmediatamente rey lo notó y miró hacia arriba mirando el rostro enojado del asistente de Gold, y con sólo una seña de su dedo le hizo entender que tenía que ir ahora mismo a la oficina del director.

—La clase termina por hoy muchachos, pueden ir a cambiarse a camarines –tocó el silbato haciéndoles entender a los chicos que debían dejar de correr- Emma, buen trabajo, puedes seguir entrenando con las mallas en la residencia, supongo que ahí nadie te molestará.

* * *

Rey entró con cuidado a la oficina de Gold, sabía que usar las mallas le molestaría, no, peor, lo enfurecería, tendría que inventar una buena excusa, o sino, simplemente decirle la verdad de lo que pensaba sobre el uso de ellas. La primera opción se fue por los suelos cuando notó que todas las mallas que le había dado la abuela habían sido requisadas por Sidney, y ahora mismo había un montón arrumbadas en el escritorio del director, sólo se podía ver los ojos furiosos de Gold, lo demás era tapado por la cantidad de mallas.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Rey? –Le dijo con una voz profunda bastante amenazadora –Las faldas en la clase de gimnasia son una norma desde la fundación del Saint Gold.

—Con todo respeto director –le interrumpió Rey antes de que se le salieran los ojos por las órbitas a Gold- Concuerdo enormemente con que las tradiciones son importantes, pero esas faldas son inapropiadas para hacer deportes, e interfieren con el buen aprendizaje. Con esas mallas, Emma fue capaz de saltar mucho más lejos, y sin caerse.

—Déjeme hacerle una pregunta profesor Miller –Gold entrelazaba los dedos y apoyaba su barbilla en ellos- ¿Qué opina de la desconcentración de los varones por el uso de las mallas? Y lo que es peor ¿Qué opina de que las chicas hagan uso de su cuerpo para provocarlos?

—Es verdad que provocó una desconcentración en los chicos, pero ese comportamiento, tanto para varones como para mujeres es normal a esta edad. Si se les enseñara que el cuerpo de cada uno es sagrado y puro no tendrían que estar pensando en morbosidades, lo hacen porque no están acostumbrados, se les anula como género constantemente, a las dos partes –Rey ya comenzaba a subir el tono, dudaba que Gold entendiese todo esto.

—¡Suficiente! –Gold separó las manos bruscamente, levantándose y apoyándolas en el escritorio- Es innecesario seguir alargando esta discusión. Desde ahora absténgase por favor profesor Miller de esa grandiosa exhibición con estas prendas.

Sin duda, esa era una amenaza, pero no estaba bajando los brazos, de alguna manera le haría hacer entender a Gold que no había nada malo en usarlas. Pero ahora, tenía otra tarea, enseñarles a respetarse cómo compañeros, a mirarse con respeto como si fueran hermanos.

* * *

En unas horas más tenía que comenzar la clase de música, así que apenas salió de la oficina se fue a la sala de profesores para arreglar los últimos detalles de registros en el libro de clases para ir a cambiarse luego. En el camino se encontró con Emma, como siempre tan animada, llevando una caja con útiles de la clase.

—Profesor Miller –Emma se detuvo- ¿Tuvo problemas por lo de las mallas? Se le ve triste.

—Un poco, pero no es algo de lo que tú debas preocuparte. La decisión de usar las mallas fue mi idea, y debo aceptar las consecuencias.

—Beba una taza de chocolate caliente con crema y canela –le dijo Emma ingenuamente- eso hará que se sienta mejor, al menos eso me ayuda –le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

—Gracias Emma –le devolvió la sonrisa- Entonces ¿Te gustó ejercitarte con la nueva prenda?

—Sí, fue mucho más fácil moverse, nunca imaginé que pordría moverme así de ágil.

—¿Lo ves? Practica con las mallas y serás capaz de saltar por completo el caballete y muchas otras cosas más –Le hacía un signo de aprobación con la mano.

—¿Usted cree? –Emma aún no creía mucho en sus capacidades, de todas formas nunca nadie la incentivaba.

—Un profesor no miente, jamás. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo otra vez después de tu jornada? –tendría que cambiarse otra vez después de la clase de música pero la pequeña rubia valía la pena.

—¿En mallas otra vez aquí? –Emma se sonrojaba, la verdad es que le costaba tener que usarlas, más aún si era la única quien las llevaba.

—¿Aún te da vergüenza verdad? –Le preocupaba realmente en como tenían educadas a las alumnas en la escuela, ese tipo de vergüenza no era normal.

—Sí, la verdad me cuesta. Pero además, tengo que hacer el trabajo del comité de voluntarios al final de la clase. Lo siento.

—Es verdad. ¿Qué es eso que traes en esa caja? –Rey miraba dentro de ella.

—Son unos implementos del laboratorio de la clase de ciencias. Debo ir a dejarlas a otro lugar.

—Ya veo que te encanta ayudar. Es bueno que ayudes a los profesores Emma.

—Me disculpa profesor. Debo apurarme. Y beba ese chocolate que le recomendé, se sentirá mucho mejor.

La verdad es que el solo hecho de conversar con la pequeña ya le había subido el ánimo. Emma sin duda era una de esas personas optimistas y serviciales de las que a la gente le gustaba rodearse, de esas que siempre te ofrecen una sonrisa amable, irradiaba positivismo.

* * *

Ya avanzaba la tarde y el grupo de Emma se encontraba terminando la clase de geografía. El profesor guardaba sus cosas mientras pedía si alguien podía devolver los mapas colgados en la pizarra a la sala de útiles. Pero nadie se ofreció, todos estaban esperando como siempre que la de siempre se ofreciera.

—Eric, mira, ahora Emma levanta la mano y va ella de seguro –dijo August sonriéndose por su vaticinio-

—Eso no tienes que adivinarlo, si es obvio –le respondió Eric.

—¿Algún voluntario? –volvía a repetir el profesor.

—Unos segundos más –August miraba atento a Emma- ahora en 3…2…1..

—Yo voy –Levantó la mano Emma y fue a sacar los mapas.

Se fue corriendo con los mapas enrollados debajo del brazo, al parecer su nuevo progreso en la clase de gimnasia le hacía sentirse segura y ya no se acordaba de sus caídas anteriores. Pero al dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas se estrelló de frente con la Profesora Mills, cayendo las dos al suelo por el golpe.

—Señorita Mills –Emma se sobaba la pierna- Lo siento _[Bien, ahora también la Señorita Regina pensará que soy una torpe]_

—No te disculpes Emma, yo tampoco iba atenta –Ambas recogían sus cosas del suelo y las ordenaban.

—¿Recuerda mi nombre? Qué curioso, nunca me había pasado con los profesores.

—¿Cómo no recordar a la aspirante a primer violín de la sinfónica? Tengo muy buena memoria Emma. Y hablando de violines ¿Cómo están tus manos? ¿Has podido practicar?

—La verdad que no, lo siento. Es que las actividades del comité voluntario me han dejado sin tiempo, y ahora debo sumarle la práctica del caballete para gimnasia.

—Mmmm ya veo, ¿Eso que llevas ahí son útiles de la clase de geografía? –Emma asentía- Tienes bastantes actividades por lo visto, vas a tener que decidirte qué es lo que te gusta más.

—¡Oh! No Señorita Mills, no piense que me interesa menos mis clases de violín, amo la música más que a nada, es sólo que debo corresponder al esfuerzo que el profesor Miller hace conmigo. Nunca nadie ha creído en mi de esa manera.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Pero Ciencias y Geografía ¿Tambien te gustan o te sientes obligada a hacerlo?

—Tambien me gustan, aunque no me va muy bien en los exámenes –Emma sonreía con un poco de vergüenza al admitirlo.

Era extraño, Emma llevaba la carga de todos los encargos y voluntariados de las clases, estaba al corriente de lo servicial que podía ser Emma pero era mucho. Regina se fue a la sala de profesores y comenzó a revisar en uno de los ordenadores los expedientes de Emma para averiguar cuantos deberes tenía. Tan solo con apretar la tecla enter una larga lista corrió hacia abajo.

_**Emma Swan:**_

_Consejo estudiantil:_

_-Cuidado animal._

_-Medio Ambiente._

_-Transporte._

_Comité de la clase:_

_-Mantenimiento de la enfermería._

_-Tablero de anuncios._

_-Decoradora de clase._

_-Biblioteca de la clase._

No, esto no era normal, pensó Regina, aquí había abuso hacia Emma y descubriría que era lo que pasaba.

* * *

A Regina le carcomían las ganas de hablar con el grupo sobre los deberes de la clase, pero ella no era la tutora de grupo, y no podía sacar el tema así como así, era algo que le correspondía hacer a Rey y como lo hiciera ella sería muy sospechoso. Mientras dibujaba unas partituras en la pizarra pensaba en alguna idea para sacar el tema, pero sólo bastaron unos minutos para que sacara la voz.

—¿Alguien puede ir a buscar unas partituras que se me quedaron en la sala de profesores? –Dijo Regina sin mirar hacia atrás, manteniendo la escritura en la pizarra.

—¡Yo voy! –Dijo Emma parándose de inmediato de su asiento.

—No Emma, toma asiento ¿Algun otro voluntario que no sea Emma? –Se volteaba tapando el plumón y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio. Su rostro delataba el enojo, absolutamente nadie ponía atención, incluso otra se quedaban mirando a Emma esperando a que ella rebatiera su decisión- Está bien, ya que nadie quiere ir a buscarlas no podré seguir con la clase. A cambio de eso debo cumplir con un encargo del profesor Miller. Me ha pedido que debemos reelegir a los encargados del comité –hacía una sonrisa cínica típica de ella.

—¿¡Qué!? –se quejó la clase entera- Pero si ya tenemos esas tareas asignadas –reclamó Neal- Para qué tenemos que tomarnos esa molestia nuevamente.

—¿Molestia Neal? ¿Te parece una molestia tener que hacer un deber que les corresponde a TODO el grupo? –Neal se quedó callado, no iba a rebatir esa parte, a el le daba bastante flojera todo y si discutía saldría perdiendo- Emma es voluntaria de todas las tareas de la clase, y eso es totalmente injusto. Alimenta a los animales, se encarga de la enfermería, el tablero de anuncios, de la decoración, y unas cuantas cosas más. Creo que es justo que le alivien el peso –A pesar de las palabras de Regina, muchos de los alumnos simplemente se hacían los desentendidos- ¿Están de acuerdo con eso verdad?

—Bueno –Emma miraba hacia los lados viendo la reacción de sus compañeros- la verdad es que a mí no me…

—Señorita Swan por favor guarde silencio –Regina no iba a dejar que ella sucumbiera ante la mirada de sus compañeros y la hizo callar de inmediato interrumpiéndola.

De pronto un anuncio se escuchó por los parlantes.

"Señorita Mills, Señorita Mills. Por favor reportese inmediatamente en la sala de profesores"

—Bueno, mientras me ausento pueden decidir quiénes serán los nuevos voluntarios, y espero que cuando vuelva sea alguien distinto que la Señorita Swan –dijo mientras salía de la sala- Y está demás decir que creo que mis alumnos son maduros y se comportaran en mi ausencia. Y Emma, el Profesor Miller me dijo que deberías esperarlo al final de la clase para practicar con él, tendrás tiempo de sobra, así que no te vayas- cerró la puerta dejando finalmente al grupo solo.

—Emma –la llamó Ruby- ¿Qué vas a practicar con el profesor Miller?

—Ahhh nada, nada de importancia –le dijo Emma porque le avergonzaba que la imaginaran sola con Rey, además de estar usando las mallas.

—Pero qué flojera –reclamó Eric- además hoy teníamos karaoke, no podemos ser voluntarios ¿Verdad August?

—Verdad, pero, por qué no le ayudas tú Graham –August nuevamente lo molestaba guiñándole un ojo- podrías hacer las tareas junto a Emma.

—Niños, eso son, unos niños, además quien se quede no serpa para acompañarla sino para hacer el trabajo completo, y la verdad no me interesa ni tengo tiempo de hacerlo –Graham escribía en su cuaderno sin mirar a los otros dos.

—Pero no se preocupen –se levantó Emma- está bien, si tienen cosas que hacer yo lo haré de todas formas –Les dijo preocupada por haberlos molestado.

—Si querías hacerlo deberías habérselo dicho Emma –Dijo August con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Perdón –les sonrió tímidamente.

—Entonces ya está hecho –Se levantó Eric- ¿Graham, nos acompañas al karaoke? –Graham asintió y se levantó siguiéndolos hacia afuera de la sala. Algunos de la clase hicieron lo mismo porque ya la hora de la clase había terminado.

—Emma, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotras? –Preguntó Ruby- Si quieres nos quedamos por ti.

—Pero si no pueden, además Ruby tú tienes un torneo de judo el domingo, debes aprovechar las horas que te sobran en entrenar. Tienes que ganar Ruby –Emma le sonrió enviándole toda su buena vibra en ella.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, los últimos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de la sala y un hermoso tono rojizo se visualizaba en el cielo. Emma estaba sentada con varias rosas que debía cortar y limpiar de espinas para llevarlas al asilo de ancianos.

—¿Dónde están los demás Emma? –Regina ya había vuelto, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de sus compañeros había decidido tomar los deberes.

—Estaban muy ocupados y tenían que irse –cortaba unas hojas de más de una rosa y la elevaba pasándosela a Regina- Profesora ¿Cree que estas flores les gustarán a los abuelitos del asilo?

—¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó con un notorio tono de angustia mientras aceptaba la flor- ¿Por qué te encargas de todo? –se le acercó inclinándose a la altura de Emma.

Emma se le quedó mirando a esos ojos marrones atentamente, por un momento sintió que eran demasiado familiares, demasiado agradable perderse en ellos, finalmente salió de su pensamiento y volvió a sonreírle.

—Disfruto haciendo este tipo de cosas, me hace sentir que soy útil.

* * *

Ya de noche, Regina en la casona no podía consiliar el sueño, se levantó, se puso una bata y se fue a la cocina a prepararse un chocolate caliente con crema y canela tal cual como se lo había recomendado Emma, y es que estaba triste. Salió al balcón a meditar de lo que había pasado en su clase, la pequeña no era muy diferente a ella, siempre teniendo que hacer más de la cuenta para que creyeran en sus aptitudes, siempre dando más de sí misma. Cuando se fue de su casa, pensó que las cosas cambiarían, que descansaría de su madre teniendo que darle en el gusto constantemente, pero ahora no era muy distinto, ahora ella también tenía que demostrar algo para lo que sabía que era buena, y al igual que Emma, lo era por esfuerzo propio, por impulsarse a sí misma a ser mejor.

—¿Qué estás pensando Regina? –La abuela aparecía como siempre cuando algo distinto o fuera de lugar se olía en la casona.

—Recordaba los tiempos de mi adolescencia –bebía un sorbo del chocolate mientras admiraba el paisaje nocturno- A esa edad los adolescentes tienden a hacer muchas cosas con tal de ser aceptados, y muchos otros se aprovechan de ellos egoístamente.

—¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que hacer con la edad, los principios humanos son egoístas.

* * *

Rey llegó a la clase con un rostro no conocido por los de su clase, entró furioso, tuvo que contenerse de no hacer ese típico contoneo de caderas cuando caminaba con ira en la sangre. Sin saludar siquiera dejó el libro de clases en el escritorio tan fuerte que todo el grupo saltó asustado ante el sonido estruendoso del golpe.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Los miró a todos- Ayer debían reorganizarse con los deberes con la Señorita Mills y resulta que dejaron a Emma sola haciendo todo el trabajo hasta tarde ¿Ninguno de ustedes es un poco servicial siquiera?

—No profesor Mills, no es cómo usted piensa –Emma se escondía en su asiento apenada.

—¡Emma no digas nada y quédate quieta! –La reprimió Rey provocando unos escalofríos en la espalda de Emma.

—¿Cuál es el problema? –Dijo August con cara de aburrido- Ella quiere hacerlo –con ello muchos asintieron aprobando lo que él decía.

—Ah, muy bien, entonces aprovechemos que Emma tiene un alma servicial para que le demos toda la carga a ella ¿no? –Iba a ser difícil llegar al trasfondo de esto, pero si no lo intentaba no habría avances en el comportamiento de ellos- ¿Es justo tomar ventaja de su naturaleza compasiva? No entienden que la fuerzan a hacer todo el trabajo a ella sola, para ustedes es cómodo hacerlo, como ella se ofrece sola ni siquiera tienen que molestarse en pensarlo ¿Cierto? "Cómo le gusta el trabajo démosle todo a Emma" ¿Nunca se han puesto en el lugar de ella cierto? ¿Acaso no creen que Emma también quiera hacer sus cosas después de clases? ¿Creen que ella no tiene vida también?

Ruby bajó su mirada apenada, la verdad es que estaban siendo bastante egoístas, Rey tenía razón, ayer por haberse quedado hasta tarde en la escuela llegó casi de noche a la residencia, y aun así se puso las mallas y comenzó a entrenar usando el sillón como caballete y se suponía que debería haber entrenado con Rey. No era justo, Emma también necesitaba su tiempo y la clase completa se lo estaba consumiendo, mas vergüenza le dio al pensar que Emma siempre está sonriente y nunca se queja de nada, era cierto, todos sacaban provecho de ello, incluso ella.

—Está bien Profesor Miller, no se hable más –Tinker se levantó con las manos cruzadas- Yo me encargo de una de las tareas.

—Yo también me apunto –Dijo Neal rascándose el ombligo mirando a Tinker que lo miraba con desprecio por el acto.

—Yo también lo hago –Dijo August con las manos por detrás de la cabeza, con una cara de total desagrado y despreocupación.

Muchos comenzarona ofrecerse, pero en realidad no habían entendido nada de lo que Rey les quería enseñar, la verdad es que estaban haciéndolo por obligación y no por entender que Emma era un ejemplo y todos deberían ser como ella, y no tomar ventaja por sobre ella. La ira comenzó a fluir en Rey, miró hacia el suelo empuñando las manos frustrado por todo.

—¡Deténganse todos! –nuevamente la cara de espanto volvió a la cara de cada uno del grupo- No tiene ningún sentido, no entienden nada. Realmente me han desilusionado, no me gusta su actitud, miren hacia adentro de ustedes, son tan jóvenes y tienen el corazón de piedra. Sí, hay muchas personas egoístas en el mundo, así es más fácil, es más fácil triunfar aprovechándose de los demás, ¡pero es poco honorable! Pero aquí, ustedes, esta clase –Rey estaba a punto de llorar- Ustedes son compañeros, son como hermanos… deben preocuparse los unos por los otros y ayudarse mutuamente… Después de tanto tiempo juntos son como una familia ¿Cómo es posible que no tengan ningún vínculo? Me desilusionan –Rey bajó la cabeza tratando de esconder sus ojos rojos por la frustración- Emma, vámonos –Rey caminó hacia la puerta pero la pequeña rubia estaba inmóvil asustada por lo enojado de Rey- ¿Emma? –le dijo nuevamente hasta que sintió que la rubia se levantó del asiento para seguir hacia afuera.

—Sí, ya voy –bajó su cabeza sintiéndose culpable- lo lamento de verdad, no quería hacerlo pasar por esto, no era mi intención.

* * *

Emma se fue al camarín donde Rey ya le tenía su equipo listo para que se cambiara. Para sorpresa de Emma estaban tanto las mallas como la larga falda anticuada, quedó mirando las dos prendas tratando de decidirse cual usar, hasta que tomó las mallas apretándolas contra su pecho, pero no por eso sintiéndose menos avergonzada.

—Pienso que las mallas son mejores, pero no te obligaré a usarlas si es que no quieres, te dejaré que escojas tú –Le dijo Rey para relajarla y que no se sintiera obligada y lo hiciera por su propia voluntad.

—Lo lamento, es que no quiero usar otra vez las mallas aquí en el patio de la escuela. ¿Me perdona?

—No importa, lo respeto. Entonces –le sonrió dándole confianza para que no pensara que estaba enojado- ve a prepararte. Tendremos una clase sólo para ti –La miró a los ojos, y nuevamente Emma caía profundamente en ellos, era curioso, pensaba, era la misma sensación que le daba la señorita Mills.

—Ponte las mallas Emma –Le dijo por detrás Ruby.

—Profesor Mills –dijo Ariel que estaba acompañada de todas las demás de la clase- Todas nosotras usaremos mallas.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora para ayudar a Emma –dijo Belle apoyándose en el hombro de Ruby –No deberías sentirte avergonzada si es que las usamos todas ¿verdad?

—¿Las usaran todas? –Rey se emocionaba, a esto se refería, al compañerismo, a la solidaridad.

—Queremos que te sientas emocionada por tus progresos Emma, yo más que nadie sé que es más cómodo con mallas –Tinker le decía mientras sin ningún pudor por la presencia de Rey se sacaba su uniforme y quedaba en ropa interior- ¿Ves? A mí no me da vergüenza, y a ti tampoco debería.

—Tinker –Ariel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- está claro que eres una sinvergüenza ¡Y ya vístete!

—Profesor Miller, no importa lo que el director diga –proclamó Belle- Usaremos mallas de aquí en adelante en la clase de gimnasia, Perdónanos Emma, sólo pensábamos en nosotras.

—La verdad es que dependemos mucho de ti y nos acostumbramos, desde ahora en adelante te ayudaremos –Ruby la abrazaba tomándola por los aires juguetonamente mientras Emma sonreía de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeras, pero por sobre todo de sus amigas.

Cuando salieron de los camarines se llevaron otra sorpresa, todos los varones estaban esperándolas con sus equipos listos de gimnasia, ellos también apoyarían a Emma.

—Lo lamentamos también Emma –Le dijo Graham con una sonrisa- Te ayudaremos ¿Verdad chicos?

—¡Sí! –Los demás le hicieron el gesto con la mano de victoria, apoyándola en su decisión.

Rey correspondió con el mismo gesto y con una cara llena de sonrisa, de esto estaba hablando, su clase debía apoyarse mutuamente. Finalmente había logrado hacerlos entender.

A pesar de que era la hora del almuerzo, y el sol pegaba fuerte, la clase completa la usó para ir a entrenar con Emma, y después de unos pocos intentos y de varios aplausos la pequeña logró sobrepasar el caballete fácilmente.

—¡Lo hice! –Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Así se hace Emma! –Los demás la ovacionaban ante el logro de ella con gritos y silbidos –Todo gracias a las mallas y el profesor Miller –Los chicos se le abalanzaban a Rey pero luego comprendieron que era peligroso con lo menudo que era y lo dejaron tranquilo entre medio de risas.

—¿Qué significa esto Miller? –Aparecía Gold y Sidney ante el escándalo que montaban por la celebración, pero Rey ni siqueira se volteó a mirarlo.

—Profesor Miller le están haciendo una pregunta ¿Qué significa esto? Volvía a repetir Sidney.

—¿Acaso no lo nota? ¿Acaso no es maravilloso? Mire sus sonrisas. Ellos se están divirtiendo en la clase en lo más profundo de sus corazones, y ya no se miran con morbosidad. Son hermanos Sr. Gold, y como una familia deben apoyarse. Acaban de hacer que Emma logre saltar el caballete con su solidaridad. ¿están de acuerdo? ¿Sr. Gold, Sidney? –finalmente se volteaba a verlos.

Sin darle ninguna respuesta Gold se volteó y se fue del lugar. Le gustara o no, Rey tenía razón, estaban en una clase normal, común corriente, sin la mente sucia por usar esas prendas, como debía ser.

* * *

Killian y Leroy aún estaban atados por las cuerdas, colgando en el aire. La verdad es que la Sra. Lucas no confiaba nada en ellos y dejaría que las cosas tomaran su curso tranquilo con el asunto de las mallas en Saint Gold. Ya llevaban dos días colgados, debajo de ellos estaba Pongo con un cartelito que decía "Tienen hambre y deben hacer pis"

—Y entonces las mallas serán la nueva prenda de gimnasia en Saint Gold –dijo Regina con una taza de café mientras observaba a la abuela que hacía mecánica en una de sus Harley Davidson.

—Mmmm muy bien, pero para mí fue una completa perdida de dinero, deberás pagar por las mallas que te requisó Gold, y como las demás chicas ya tenían sus propias mallas –Tiró de una cuerda que abría una trampa en el techo dejando caer un montón de mallas- No sé qué hacer con las que tenía para vendérselas.

—Un montón de mercancía no vendida. Pero podrías devolverlas abuela –Regina dejaba su café en la mesa y comenzaba a ordenarlas.

—Deja eso ahí –le pegaba en las manos a Regina- No pienso devolverlas.

—Entonces ¿Qué harás con ellas?

—Obvio, las usaré yo.

La cuerda que sostenía a Killian y Leroy se cortó dejándolos caer.

—¿Ah? –Regina se quedó un poco traumada al imaginar a la abuela en mallas pero luego entre las dos soltaron una enferma y larga carcajada seguidas por Pongo que soltó un largo y agudo aullido.

* * *

**Que ya estoy entendiendo que los capítulos se me hacen más largos cuando incluyo escenas de Regina. Pero sin ella como profesora esta historia no me gustaría XD.**

**Comenten! Que si no les regalo una fotografía de la Sra. Lucas en malla!**

**Un beso!**


	6. Ocultando una delicada lágrima (Parte I)

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**Este capítulo será triste y tierno a la vez, incluso romántico, veremos por primera vez a una Emma confusa por los sentimientos que tiene entre Rey y Regina, cómo siempre será dividido en dos partes así que tendrán que esperar… sorry :)**

**Como siempre gracias, muchas gracias, y respondiendo a la pregunta de Nicole: Sí tendrán clases particulares, así que tranquila, porque creo que esta historia cada vez se ira tornando más mía XD **

**NOTA: Esta vez la cursiva también implica un recuerdo de Emma.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ocultando una delicada lágrima (Parte I)**

_Un suave sollozo hacía eco en la fría y blanca sala del hospital, una pequeña Emma lloraba a su madre en la antesala de la muerte, los rizos de su dorado cabello se pegaban a sus mejillas debido a las lágrimas, las cuales apenas su madre podía limpiar debido a lo débil que se encontraba._

—_No llores mi pequeña, porque quiero irme viendo tu hermosa sonrisa –le dijo en un susurro, le costaba respirar, más aún hablar._

—_No me dejes mamá, no me dejes – Emma se tiraba a llorar con la cara enterrada en el abdomen de su madre._

* * *

Traperos, baldes con agua y una gran piscina olímpica que limpiar. Las chicas de Saint Gold limpiaban y limpiaban para poder dejarla lista para las siguientes clases de natación, ya comenzaba a hacer mucho calor y la natación era parte del plan de estudios en las clases de gimnasia del Profesor Miller.

—Esto es injusto, ya estoy cabreada no quiero hacer esto más –dijo Ruby enjuagando un trapo en los lavaderos.

—El trabajo dignifica Ruby, cualquiera que sea, hazlo con alegría piensa en algo bonito y todo acaba luego –Ariel limpiaba minuciosamente las baldosas, muy concentrada mientras le hablaba a Ruby, la verdad es que a ella le hacía mucha ilusión esta época del año, poder usar la piscina era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Sigue fregando Ariel, y pregúntate si eso te va a ayudar a llegar a la universidad con buenas calificaciones. Vamos chicas, que Gold nos imagina como ama de casas y eso es todo, por eso nos obliga con estas tareas, si parecemos los conserjes de la escuela –Belle dejaba caer la manguera que enjuagaba el piso asqueada de la mente machista de Gold.

De pronto, Rey apareció ante ella tomando la manguera con el pie, elevándola en el aire para tomarla y mojar a las chicas que estaban reclamando por las tareas de limpieza.

—¿Qué significa este espíritu? A trabajar y terminaremos esto mucho antes de lo que esperamos –Las chicas un poco incómodas por no entender quien había osado a mojarlas de esa manera, soltaron sus utensilios y se quedaron mirando sorprendidas.

—¡Profesor Miller! –Emma se le abalanzó a los brazos emocionada por la repentina aparición.

—Pero profesor, ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que esta es una tarea de las chicas, se va a meter en problemas –le cuestionó Ruby.

—Sacaré mucho provecho de esta piscina, tendremos clases magnificas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ayudarlas. Además sé que les hace falta tiempo libre. Por cierto Emma ¿Cómo van tus ensayos de violín? La profesora Mills me dijo que estaba ansiosa de tu audición, sólo le faltas tú para poder decidir quién será el primer violín de la sinfónica.

—¿En serio Profesor Miller? –Emma bajó su cabeza avergonzada- La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, pero hoy mismo me pongo a trabajar en ello, dígale que no me he olvidado y que no me he dado por vencida.

De pronto Rey notó como los chicos iban tonteando por fuera de la piscina caminando hacia las salas despreocupadamente. Sólo por imponer justicia dirigió el chorro de agua de la manguera hacia ellos, empapandolos completamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios les pasa chicas?! –Graham se sacudía el agua del pelo enojado pero al notar que era el profesor Miller quien los había mojado cambiaba la postura- Profesor Miller ¿Qué hace ahí adentro?

—Ayudando a limpiar, cosa que ustedes también deberían hacer.

—Si Gold nos pilla haciendo la limpieza nos meteremos en problemas profesor –Eric trataba de salvar su teléfono móvil mientras hablaba hacia a dentro, pero la idea comenzó a cambiar cuando notó a Ariel que aún seguía limpiando las baldosas, en el suelo, dejando que la humedad de la tarea dejara su camiseta mostrara parte del sujetador- Ehhhhmmm creo que es una buena idea ayudar profesor.

—Yo también creo lo mismo Graham –August notó lo mismo que Eric y no se perdería la oportunidad.

—Vamos chicos, ¡adentro! Ustedes también usaran la piscina así que es lo justo –les ordenó Rey

—Allá vamos profesor –Dijo Graham, con tal de estar al lado de Emma sin levantar sospechas apoyaría cualquier causa de su grupo de amigos.

—Como los demás chicos los vean ayudando se animarán, y terminaremos esto en menos que cante el gallo.

* * *

Sidney se paseaba de un lado a otro preocupado, sin poder creer lo que le estaba contando el director Gold, había recibido un mail de parte del sostenedor de la escuela, El Sr. Midas, avisando que el fin de semana tendrían una visita de parte de él y que quería ver una clase con los padres de los alumnos para que observaran. Pero lo más preocupante era que quería que fuera de la clase de gimnasia y la de música, los dos profesores nuevos, los dos profesores más conflictivos, y a este hombre no podrían decirle que no.

—No te sorprendas Sidney, sabemos que en estas épocas pasan estas cosas, es sólo que ha sacado provecho de los profesores nuevos.

—Lo sé, y creo que es una buena instancia para que los padres vean cómo se desenvuelven en clases, pero tengo miedo, si a los padres no les parece la forma de hacer clases y los pensamientos revolucionarios que tienen cada uno podrían sacarlos de esta escuela –Sidney se quedó pensando- Si parece que se hubieran criado juntos, son como hermanos, piensan igual.

—No me preocupa tanto Miller como me preocupa Mills, es primera vez que una mujer imparte clases en Saint Gold, y no hay tiempo para revisar el tipo de clase que impartirán ese día.

—Sin duda –El teléfono del escritorio sonó poniendo alertas a los dos- debe ser él.

—Saint Gold, Buenos días –dijo Gold protocolarmente

—_Buenos días Gold, habla Zelena _–un tono burlesco escuchó- _llamo de parte de mi marido._

—Sra. Midas, espero que no haya pasado nada malo con su marido –le dijo falsamente.

—_La verdad es que sí, esté enfermo y no podrá ir el fin de semana a las clases presenciales de los padres y alumnos._

—Es una pena –sonrió Gold pensando que se había zafado de la situación- déjele mis saludos a su marido, y que lo esperamos cuando se recupere.

—_Se equivoca director, lo llamaba para informarle que yo misma iré en representación de él, así que las clases van a impartirse igualmente, además estoy muy emocionada con las nuevas contrataciones, quiero ver que tal lleva las clases el nuevo profesor de gimnasia y como no, me tiene curiosa la nueva profesora de música_ –Ante esto último la cara de Gold era irreconocible.

—La esperaremos con los brazos abiertos –tuvo que esforzarse en no decir algún improperio, estaba realmente molesto, una mujer vendría a decirle si su escuela estaba o no a la altura de la excelencia –Que tenga buen día.

—_No sea cínico Sr. Gold, sé que para usted tener que tratar con mujeres no es de su total agrado, de todas formas no espero menos que me reciban cordialmente, si no, sabe qué podría pasar con la gran ayuda que le damos a su escuela. Buenos días_ –sin más que decirle cortó.

—Qué mujer más desagradable, de seguro tratará de encontrar algo en qué molestarme, estará atenta a encontrar algún error. ¿Qué grupo será el que tenga que venir el fin de semana?

—Es la clase de primero, no se preocupe, mandaré las respectivas invitaciones a cada uno de los padres de los alumnos –le aseguró Sidney mientras tomaba algunas notas en su teléfono móvil.

* * *

La clase de música ya estaba terminando, y antes de que los alumnos se fueran debía ponerse de acuerdo con ellos por lo de las clases con los padres. Debía lucirse, debía demostrarle al sostenedor que no se había equivocado al exigirle a Gold tener una mujer de profesora en la escuela.

—El fin de semana tendremos una clase presencial con los padres, seguramente el director ya les envió un mail, pero por si acaso avísenles ustedes para que no vayan a faltar. Tenemos poco tiempo, pero pretendo hacer que la clase entera de una pequeña función de música clásica, pueden comenzar a practicar, la pieza musical será "La Primavera" de Vivaldi, sus tres partes, espero poder tener luego al primer violín, sé que no todos saben tocar instrumentos clásicos, pero muchos de ustedes sí, entre todos podremos hacer algo bonito, nos ayudaremos. La función será después de la clase del profesor Miller, así que sus padres tienen que venir con disposición y tiempo.

—Sólo espero que para la clase de música mi padre aún esté despierto, el pobre es tan viejo que se queda dormido cada cinco minutos –dijo August riéndose de su padre.

—Aun así es importante que tu padre venga August, mientras más padres vengan más excitante será la presentación. Así que asegúrense de anotarlo bien en sus agendas.

Emma como siempre sonriente y optimista, buscó en su bolso y sacó una pequeña libretita, anotando las indicaciones que le había dado la Señorita Mills.

"_Señorita Mills, diríjase a la sala de profesores, el Señor Sidney quiere hablar con usted"_ –Se escuchó por el alto parlante.

—Emma, por favor ve a buscar tu violín y espérame aquí en la sala de música, no te vayas, quiero escucharte, eres la única que le falta hacer la audición.

—Sí Señorita Mills –le miró preocupada, no había ensayado nada, ya su violín tenía polvo de guardado que estaba.

* * *

Sidney estaba esperándola en la sala de profesores, aún encontraba que era demasiado riesgoso que ella también tuviera que impartir su clase, por una parte Rey Miller era demasiado revolucionario con sus ideas de educación, y Regina Mills no se quedaba callada con nada, más que revolucionaría era osada y respondona con sus superiores, no entendía por qué e Sr. Gold le aguantaba tanto, a los dos.

—Sidney, ¿me buscaba? –entró Regina con ese andar altivo que siempre hacía que el hombre se molestara.

—Tengo algo que decirle sobre el día de padres y alumnos.

* * *

Si no fuera por la señora Lucas muchos de los estudiantes estarían a patadas con su ropa sucia, no era que la abuela les lavara la ropa gratis, claro que no, para ella todo tenía un costo. Aun así muchos preferían la eficiencia y la rapidez con que siempre les daba solución a sus problemas.

—Gracias Abuela –le dijo Tinker- bueno ya sabe que soy un desastre y como mi madre no encuentre esta malla en perfecto estado y muy pulcra me dejará en vergüenza el día de padres y alumnos. Muchas gracias por sacarle esa mancha… de ahí.

—De nada –la abuela la miró con cara desconcertada- deberías de usar un protector.

—Bueno ya sabe, el profesor Miller me hace mojar constantemente.

—Chiquilla pervertida vete de aquí ahora mismo, ¡no deberías decirme esas cosas!

Así lo hizo Tinker muerta de la risa, la verdad es que esa mancha no tenía nada que ver con lo que la abuela imaginaba, pero le gustaba tomarle el pelo a la Sra. Lucas. Luego de que los pasos de Tinker desaparecieron, la abuela escuchó un rechinar de tablas en el techo, sin pensárselo sacó su revolver de balas de goma y comenzó a disparar al cielo.

—¡Sé que estás ahí Leroy! Vigilo tus pasos. Espero que no tengas nada en mente esta vez.

* * *

Ya los alumnos se iban para sus respectivas residencias, pero Regina se fue a la sala de música para encontrarse con Emma, la verdad iba preocupada por lo que Sidney le había dicho, no tenía ningún sentido que le estuviera recordando lo importante que era ese día, ella lo sabía, lo tenía más que presente, lo único que le decía esto era que el director Gold no confiaba en ella. Esperaba taparle la boca, tanto como Rey Miller como Regina Mills.

Emma estaba sentada ya con su violín en posición, sólo que al parecer tenía serios problemas para afinarlo, se notaba que el instrumento había estado guardado por semanas. Era tierno verla con su cara enojada porque no le resultaba afinarlo, era poco común verla tan concentrada, su cara era toda una poesía.

—¿Qué ocurre Emma? ¿Problemas con las clavijas? –Regina no pudo evitar reírse.

—El problema es que tengo este violín hace tanto tiempo que debo mandarlo a componer, se supone que mi padre se preocuparía de eso pero la única que se preocupaba de eso era mi madre –dejó de intentarlo y se le quedó mirando a Regina, cambiando totalmente su rostro a una nueva sonrisa, como siempre.

—Déjame ver Emma, es difícil afinar cuando no tienes los instrumentos de viento para guiarte –Regina apretaba y soltaba algunas clavijas y en unos pocos minutos ya lo tenía afinado- Bien, veamos cómo suena esto.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta, esa melodía la conocía, en menos de treinta segundos de sublime interpretación supo que no tenía cualquier profesora de música enfrente de ella, era una violinista de experiencia, apasionada, llena de técnica. Simplemente su piel se erizó ante tal belleza de ejecución.

—La Meditación de Thais –le dijo Emma con los ojos un poco acuosos por la emoción- mi madre la solía tocar todos los domingos en la mañana para despertarme.

—¿Por qué hablas de tu madre en tiempo pasado Emma? –le preguntó mientras le devolvía el violín.

—Mi madre era la única que me alentaba con la música, luego de su muerte ya nadie más lo hace, murió cuando yo tenía seis años. Mi padre pasa en viajes de negocios así que nunca lo veo.

—Oh Emma de verdad lo siento, no quería provocarte ningún dolor con ese recuerdo, lo siento –Regina bajaba su mirada.

—No se preocupe Srta Mills, ya lo he superado, recuerdo a mi madre con mucho cariño –Volvía a sonreírle incomprensiblemente.

—Supongo que tu padre vendrá el fin de semana ¿Verdad? –dijo Regina tratando de arreglar su poca discreción.

—No lo creo, no lo veo desde que mi madre murió. En fin ¿Le parece que interprete una pieza para usted?

—Sí, sí claro –la cara de Regina era de tristeza y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Pobre Emma, llevaba sola más de la mitad de su vida y ahora mismo se lo tendría que recordar cuando el fin de semana no esté nadie de su familia acompañándola.

—Espero poder hacerlo tan bien como mi madre, tenía pensado audicionar otra pieza musical pero al escucharla me hizo recordarla. La meditación de Thais para usted Señorita Mills.

Efectivamente la pequeña rubia tenía talento para la música, si bien se notaba que hacía tiempo no practicaba, la técnica ahí estaba, eso no se olvida. Y la pasión, la pasión que llevaba en la sangre al interpretar la maravillaba.

—Pequeña, lo haces bien, tanto que … -lo pensó antes de preguntarle- ¿Alguien te da clases de violin?

—La última persona que me dio clases fue mi madre. Antes de morir me dejó un gran cuaderno con clases por escrito. Al parecer sabía que su enfermedad era terminal. Aún lo consulto cuando tengo dudas.

—¿Te gustaría que yo te diera clases particulares?

—Sería un gran honor Señorita Mills –Emma le decía con un poco de tristeza- pero mi padre me deposita el dinero justo y necesario para mis necesidades, no creo que me tome atención cuando le escriba para poder pagar una clases de violín, él hace oídos sordos cando se trata de mi madre, y ese es un recuerdo de ella. Perdón Señorita Mills, me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero para poder pagarle.

—¿Quién habló de dinero? Para mí es un gran honor tener una aprendiz como tú. No se hable más, tres días a la semana después de clases. Por cierto, felicidades Emma, eres el primer violín de la sinfónica. La segunda parte de La primavera es para ti en su totalidad, espero que puedas lucirte como lo espero.

Emma nunca se había sentido tan especial, aunque era una pena que nadie estuviera ahí para verla ese día, pero no le importaba, tocaría para su profesora, hasta ahora junto con el profesor Miller le habían hecho sentir que era más de lo que ella misma pensaba.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y a la morena no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la mente la hermosa cara sonriente de Emma, Regina se preocupaba por la pequeña, estaba tan emocionada por poder demostrar que era una buena profesora que se había olvidado de sus alumnos, en este caso de Emma, de alguna manera quería que ese día no se sintiera sola, quería que fuera un día especial y no triste. Entendiendo ahora su estado familiar la sonrisa que siempre llevaba y siempre le ofrecía tenía otro valor. Algo se le tendría que ocurrir.

—Abuela –entró en la sala donde la chimenea estaba prendida con Pongo disfrutando de ella- ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme 50 uniformes deportivos para adultos para el fin de semana?

—¿Y para qué serian? ¿Quién los pagará?

—Son para mi versión del día de padres de gimnasia –Regina le guiñó un ojo.

—Ten cuidado Regina, tendrás que inventar algo muy bueno para poder hacer los dos papeles ese día –La Sra Lucas miró hacia los lados para ver que nadie escuchara.

—Lo tengo todo cubierto, no pasará nada.

—Los tengo, si es para ese propósito te los cobraré a fin de mes -al decir esto Pongo levantó su cabeza nervioso, temblaba cada vez que alguien hablaba de la paga de fin de mes de Regina.

—Gracias abuela –le lanzaba un beso al aire.

—¡No me llames abuela te he dicho! –Le lanzaba una de sus chanclas, la cual Regina esquivó ágilmente mientras reía y se iba de la sala.

* * *

—¿Qué estás diciendo? –Killian estaba sorprendido

—Shhhhhht, silencio, la abuela lo escucha todo –le dijo Leroy

—Perdón, es que entonces, esta es nuestra oportunidad para ir a ver a las alumnas en mallas.

—Nos haremos pasar por familiares –Killian juntó la frente con la Leroy sonrientemente emocionado

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la primera parte, aunque la que viene les gustará mucho más, veremos qué es lo que hace Regina para pasar desapercibida entre las dos clases que debe impartir ante los padres, y lo mejor, lo que hará para que Emma no se sienta triste por estar sola ese día.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias por la paciencia. He demorado en publicar por una jaqueca que me ha tenido al borde de la locura. Ahora que está todo mejor espero no volver a demorar tanto.**

**Un beso y comenten! ;) Si no les regalo las mallas sucias de Tinker!**


	7. Ocultando una delicada lágrima(Parte II)

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**Primavera de Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi es lo que al final del capítulo deben poner, trataré de relatar lo que pasa en el momento pero la música es música y no hay mucho que explicar más que escuchar, sólo para entender que es lo que hace Regina al dirigir la orquesta del grupo de Emma. Espero que disfruten este capítulo porque es uno de mis preferidos, los sentimientos de Emma avanzan y se confunden aún más.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar como siempre, así da gusto seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Ocultando una delicada lágrima (Parte II)**

Emma estaba demasiado nerviosa, a pesar de que en los últimos dos días habían logrado un resultado asombroso con la sinfónica de su grupo de clases, ser el primer violín siempre le pareció una gran responsabilidad, y si ella no estaba segura transmitiría esa inseguridad a todos los demás. Ya estaba atardeciendo y no dudó en llamar a la Srta. Mills para un último ensayo por parte de ella, la cual no tardó en presentarse en la residencia de las alumnas para ayudarla.

—Emma, ya basta de pensar tanto ¿Por qué estás tan insegura? –le decía mientras sacaba su violín y comenzaba a afinarlo- En el ensayo de la tarde todo se escuchaba perfecto.

—Se trata de mí, a veces me siento incómoda y no sé por qué –Emma hacía lo mismo con su violín aprovechando las notas ya afinadas de Regina.

—Veamos, ¿Te parece si tocamos una pieza juntas? Estaré observándote, creo que ya sé qué es lo que te incomoda y no es nada referente a tu técnica de interpretación.

—¿Algo de Mozart le parece bien? Concerto 21 Allegro Maestoso.

—Y ahora te haces la prodigia –Regina se reía, no era una pieza fácil siendo que era escrita para piano y no para violín- Veamos qué es lo que te incomoda.

Luego de un rato de majestuosa interpretación, y de observar la cara de Emma, sus posturas, sus manos y su técnica, estaba todo claro para Regina, el problema era demasiado simple.

—¿Has pensado qué peinado vas a usar para mañana? –Le hacía esa pregunta mientras tomaba y recogía el pelo rubio de Emma en un simple moño hacia atrás, con sus manos.

—Las verdad no lo había pensado ¿Es eso importante? –A Emma se le subían los colores a las mejillas siempre que Regina la tocaba, y ahora era más notorio, eso la hacía sentirse más avergonzada.

—Claro que es importante porque noté que tu incomodidad es por tu torpeza con el cabello, hay veces que estás a punto de enredar el arco él.

—¿Era sólo eso? –Emma comenzó a reírse- la verdad es que siempre me preocupo de no estar cometiendo alguna torpeza, sería una vergüenza cometer un error así tan estúpido.

—Mañana péinate el cabello y lo atas bien, o haz lo que quieras con él, pero mantén tu rostro despejado Emma, tienes un rostro demasiado bello –le soltaba el pelo para tomar su mentón ya que la rubia siempre se escondía bajando la mirada- no veo por qué tengas que esconderte en él. No puedes mostrar inseguridad, porque realmente eres talentosa, convéncete de ello Emma, aquí en Saint Gold, eres la mejor.

Mientras Emma hizo lo que Regina le decía con su cabello y volvía a tocar notando que realmente eso la despreocupaba bastante la morena se iba a la cocina de la residencia en busca de un té, se entretuvo un rato hablando de cocina con la cuidadora y luego de un rato volvió donde Emma. Para su sorpresa, la pequeña rubia se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala abrazando su violín.

—Estas niñas no tienen ninguna consideración conmigo –dijo la cuidadora- tendré que despertarla para que se vaya a su dormitorio, a mi edad ya no puedo cargarlas.

—Descuide, no la despierte, mañana será un día muy ocupado y debe descansar. Yo me ocupo de ella.

—¿Quiere que también le prepare una habitación? Ya es tarde –Le dijo mientras Regina le quitaba el violín y la alzaba en sus brazos

—No, debo volver a la casona –Habría sido bastante cómodo pero ella sabía que debía salir de la casona la mañana siguiente como Rey Miller, debía volver aunque fuera tarde.

—Entonces, buenas noches Srta. Mills, luego yo me encargo de llevar el violín a la habitación de Emma.

Regina subió las escaleras con Emma en brazos, abrió como pudo la habitación y recostó a la pequeña en su cama, pero antes de poder separarse de ella, Emma tomó su cuello acercándola peligrosamente a su rostro. Regina se sintió incómoda, extrañamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no lo había visto venir, de pronto pensó que Emma la besaría, sólo hasta que la pequeña comenzó a hablar

—Gracias Srta. Mills, gracias por no dejarme sola –le dijo medio durmiendo- Mientras aún la tenía abrazada por el cuello.

—Duerme Emma, que mañana serpa un largo día –le dijo bajito, separándose de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Qué había sido ese sentimiento? Ya se sentía extraña cargando a Emma a su habitación, y su corazón se puso a mil por hora tan solo con que la rubia la hiciese acercarse. Regina, sabía que empezaba a tener sentimientos por la pequeña, es sólo que la veía tan débil y sola que no podía evitarlo, pero eso era solamente, al menos eso pensó, cada vez que estaba con ella sentía unas enormes ganas de protegerla y de hacerla sentir que valía mucho. Debía ser el cansancio, no era menor trabajar el doble, y más encima con doble personalidad.

* * *

Emma, la pobre Emma se había quedado dormida y de un golpe se levantó de la cama ante el grito de Ruby desde la puerta que la apuraba para que se levantara, y de un real golpe, porque del puro susto se fue abajo de la cama golpeándose antes de poder reaccionar completamente. Se vistió rápidamente, arregló todas sus cosas, su uniforme de gimnasia, tomó su violín y se fue al cajón de su mesita de noche para sacar algo muy importante. Era el día de padres e hijos y ella no saldría sin el recuerdo de su madre, así que sacó la fotografía que tenía de ella y la guardó en su bolsillo, saliendo rápidamente de la residencia por si alcanzaba a las chicas en el camino.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del Saint Gold estaban Killian y Leroy tratando de convencer a los guardias de que ellos eran familiares de uno de los alumnos para poder colarse en la clase de Rey y poder hacer de las suyas sacando fotografías o recrear la vista con las mallas de las chicas durante la clase.

Lo que no esperaron es que antes de que pudieran siquiera entrar la Sra. Lucas venía a toda prisa en su nueva y refaccionada Harley Davidson por ellos. Sacando su arma de balas de goma los puso en alerta inmediata, simplemente levantaron las manos en señal de rendición para que no les disparara, incluso los guardias no entendiendo nada fueron capaces de hacer algo. Pero al momento en que la abuela derrapó en la moto y jaló el gatillo se fueron corriendo escapando de ella y sus disparos.

—¡No escaparán de mí par de pervertidos! –Gritaba la Sra. Lucas mientras volvía a hacer arrancar su máquina para ir detrás de ellos.

Entre correr y correr, Killian y Leroy llegaron al puente Toll, y fue ahí donde la abuela pudo adelantarlos cerrándoles el paso para que no pudieran seguir adelante, ante la desesperación se lanzaron del puente hacia abajo, lo que no vieron fue que Emma pasaba por ahí mismo, y como lo niña iba sumida en la fotografía de su madre tampoco se fijó en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin querer, fue empujada por Killian, cayendo al suelo sin mucho peligro.

La cara de Emma fue de espanto, no por su golpe al caer, sino porque la fotografía de su madre se le cayó al agua y no quería perderla. Bajó corriendo del puente y llegó a la orilla del rio para ver si había alguna señal de la fotografía de su madre, miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver que no muy lejos, estaba la fotografía atascada en un pedazo de rama, cuando estuvo a punto de meterse al agua para rescatar su preciado recuerdo Rey que iba pasando por ahí la tomó por la cintura evitando que corriera peligro.

—¡¿Qué haces Emma?! –la alejaba de la orilla con rapidez- Es peligroso.

—Pero, es que la fotografía de mi difunta madre se ha caído al agua, está atascada ahí –Emma le mostraba el lugar, mientras poco a poco sus ojos se iban aguando- es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella.

Sin pensarlo Rey entró al agua en busca del objeto, no era cualquier fotografía, era la de su madre, y si no tenía otro recuerdo se arriesgaría por traerla de vuelta. Como pudo fue andando, si bien el caudal era pequeño tenía poder como para tumbarla, si Emma hubiese ido por ella probablemente el agua se la llevaría.

Ante la mirada angustiada de Emma, iba Rey como podía, debía ser cuidadoso, poco a poco se fue acercando a las ramas que se movían peligrosamente por la corriente. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la fotografía, el agua hizo un giro extraño, haciendo que el objeto rápidamente se fuera por la corriente abajo, Rey trato de alargar el brazo pero fue inútil, se había perdido. Cuando giro la cabeza para mirar a Emma, no pudo evitar sentir que su pecho se apretaba, la pequeña rubia había puesto las esperanzas en recuperar su tesoro, y no había podido hacerlo.

Más adelante la abuela conseguía su propósito en la persecución de Killian y Leroy. Con total maestría, sacaba una soga y los enlazaba a ambos, volviendo a arrancar el motor de la Harley, arrastrándolos por el suelo a ambos.

—¡Haré que paguen cariñosamente esto! –Les gritaba la abuela, que al parecer fue la única que se había percatado del incidente con Emma.

Cuando Rey volvió del agua, Emma seguía viendo hacia la corriente del rio, como si se despidiera nuevamente de su madre.

—Emma, lo siento –le dijo Rey mientras la tomaba por el hombro.

—No se preocupe –se volteaba a mirarlo y volvía a esbozar una sonrisa- Esta bien.

—Pero Emma… -Rey no comprendía cómo siempre la niña reaccionaba de manera positiva, incluso en momentos como este- La verdad es que me sorprendes, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas –la voz de Rey se quebraba- Siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma hacía de su sonrisa una aún más amplia

—No siempre fue así, cuando era pequeña era muy llorona. Pero mi madre me decía "No importa lo que suceda, siempre debes sonreír" –La sonrisa de Emma flaqueaba y los ojos comenzaron a lagrimear- Por eso es que… -Bajó la mirada, y en silencio una lágrima le caía por el rostro, sin mostrar ningún sollozo, tratando de seguir sonriendo sin poder conseguirlo.

* * *

Ya en la sala de profesores, Rey desembalaba de una caja los uniformes deportivos extras que le había conseguido la abuela, pensaba en Emma, en la pérdida de su madre y en lo sola y triste que ahora mismo se podría estar sintiendo, la fotografía de su madre era la visita de ella en esta clase con los padres hoy, y la había perdido y no había podido hacer nada por ella, su intento fue inútil y no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable.

—¡Debo hacer algo! –Dijo en voz alta mientras golpeaba la mesa. La verdad es que le dolía ver a Emma tan triste.

Rey tomó el teléfono y llamó a la abuela, mirando por todos lados por si alguien estuviera cerca, cuando la abuela contesto, le preguntó por un mapa detallado de Storybrooke, y ciertos detalles de la madre de Emma. En pocos segundos le llegó en su teléfono móvil el mapa y todo lo que necesitaba saber al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Sr. Gold ya estaba la esposa del sostenedor siendo recibida por ellos, sentada en uno de los sofás, tomándose un té.

—Es un espléndido día para la visitas de los padres, va a ser un día hermoso –Dijo Zelena mientras bebía un sorbo de té con una risita al terminar de tragar.

—El Sr. Midas nunca se pierde estas oportunidades para evaluar la eficiencia de la escuela, me extraña que no haya querido posponer la visita para cuando se encontrara mejor de su enfermedad –Gold le sonreía cínicamente, odiaba tener que lidiar con una mujer- Es usted muy entusiasta y amable al venir en su lugar.

—Y si no es una visita sorpresa no tiene ningún valor, por eso vine yo. La verdad si me entusiasma poder fiscalizar la labor de Saint Gold, pero me sentiría mucho más entusiasmada si en esta escuela no enseñaran sólo hombres –Las miradas de Zelena y Gold se cruzaron en una batalla de odio por el comentario, pero luego de un silencio los dos se rieron al unísono, cínica e hipócritamente, siendo seguidos por la otra falsa risa de Sidney que estaba presenciando la conversación. Ninguno de los dos se toleraba, pero lo hacían por cortesía- Entonces –prosiguió Zelena- la primera clase será la de gimnasia ¿Verdad?

—Claro, vamos ahora mismo. Luego sigue la clase de la Srta Mills, verá que está equivocada al pensar que sólo enseñan hombres en esta escuela –Gold se levantó junto con Zelena, saliendo por la puerta en dirección a la clase del profesor Miller.

* * *

Ya afuera de la escuela, estaban todos los padres de los alumnos, y como siempre poniéndolos nerviosos y a algunos avergonzados al ser animados por ellos con sus palabras desde lejos, algunos otros muy emocionados y orgullosos de ellos, unos cuantos conversando con ellos debido al largo tiempo de no verse. Entre ellos apareció el padre de Graham, con un vestuario bastante curioso, es que parecía pordiosero, sin embargo se disculpó con los otros padres por su vestuario, venía recién saliendo de su turno de trabajo.

—Por Dios –Dijo Graham en un suspiro, bajando la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿A qué se dedica tu padre? ¿Por qué viene vestido así? –Preguntó August.

—Es detective privado –dijo secamente.

Emma que estaba entre la muchedumbre de padre e hijos, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Rey, por alguna razón siempre sentía cuando se aproximaba, cuando logró divisarlo, esbozó uuna gran sonrisa.

—¡Atención todos! –Llegaba Rey con la caja de uniformes- Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar. Estamos casi listos para empezar, pero antes de que comience quería proponerles algo.

Mientras Rey explicaba venían bajando por la escalera principal Sidney y Zelena, explicándole la importancia de la clase de gimnasia y de cómo se llevaba a cabo en Saint Gold hasta que escuchó lo que Rey les estaba diciendo a los padres, parando de seco impresionado.

—Les pido por favor que se pongan los uniformes de gimnasia. Queremos que participen en la clase de hoy –les decía Rey mientras le mostraba el uniforme.

—¡Profesor Miller! Esto no tiene ningún sentido –Le dijo Sidney muy molesto ante la idea de Rey.

—No se puede aprender nada de la clase de gimnasia con tan solo mirar. Quiero que los padres experimenten la educación de sus hijos.

—Ha perdido completamente el juicio profesor –los puños de Sidney se apretaban de lo enojado que estaba. Sin embargo, Zelena estaba atenta escuchando las explicaciones del profesor Miller.

—En realidad creo que es una buena idea –dijo Zelena- me apunto a tomar la clase también.

—Pero Sra. Midas –Sidney bajaba el tono al ver que Zelena aprobaba la proposición.

Los padres asintieron, muchos pensaron que en realidad el profesor tenía razón, si no experimentaban lo que sus hijos hacían no tenía sentido que estuvieran ahí mirando. Poco a poco las reacciones afirmativas comenzaron a verse entre los padres.

La cara de Emma era de preocupación, un poco triste, iba a estar sola, pero en realidad siempre se preocupaba cuando Rey tenía problemas con la dirección de la escuela, esperaba que su idea no le llevara problemas más adelante, porque si miraba a Sidney podía ver claramente que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ya con todos los padres, incluida la Sra Midas, vestidos y preparados para la ocasión se dispusieron en grupo para atender las instrucciones del profesor Miller.

—¿Cómo me veo Belle? –Le preguntó su madre- ¿Aún me veo sexy con una malla verdad?

—Ay mamá ya cálmate, qué vergüenza, compórtate como una de tu edad –Belle bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

—No te exijas mucho papá, ire contigo. Si te sientes cansado me avisas –Le dijo August a su padre, que era bastante mayor y no le exigiría tanto.

—No me vencerás Graham, esto será una competencia entre tú y yo –le dijo su padre ahora sin el traje de espía que usaba al llegar, totalmente afeitado y con un semblante bastante atlético, llamando la atención de Eric y August, al fin creyendo la historia de que su padre era detective privado.

—¡¿Estan todos listos para empezar?! –dijo Rey en voz alta llamando la atención de todos y calmando los murmullos- Hoy tendremos una maratón muy larga.

Los alumnos comenzaron a quejarse, no esperaban una maratón, les iba a tocar duro, la única que mantenía su cara triste sin importarle lo que hicieran era Emma.

—Sin quejas –Rey palmeo las manos- Madres y padres corran junto a sus hijos y síganme – dio un par de saltos y comenzó a trotar.

—Bien, entonces, hagamos caso a lo que el profesor Miller nos dice –dijo Zelena a los padres. Así lo hicieron por la entrada principal donde Rey los esperaba para darles las últimas instrucciones.

—Va a ser un largo recorrido, siéntanse libres de descansar si es demasiado para ustedes.

Emma corrió detrás del grupo, mirando como sus compañeros eran acompañados de sus padres, iba a hacer la maratón de todos modos, aunque no podía evitar cierta tristeza y envidia al verse tan sola.

—Emma –Rey la acompaño al lado- Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero quiero que completes el recorrido sin rendirte ¿Está bien? –Emma asintió y Rey aceleró la marcha para adelantarse al grupo.

Realmente un aire familiar inundaba la maratón, muchas situaciones curiosas iban pasando mientras todos corrían. A medida que iban avanzando el grupo se iba disolviendo, algunos más adelante y otros rezagados. A medida que avanzaban se iban cansando más y más, realmente para algunos sería agotador llegar al final.

Emma pasó por cada uno de ellos, no iba rápido, se estaba tomando su tiempo, y pudo ver las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor mientras iba pasando, como por ejemplo a Ruby compitiendo con su madre de quien corría más rápido, Eric junto a sus padres se acercándose a la familia de Ariel para presentarse mutuamente o Tinker junto a su madre echarle un vistazo rápido al padre de Graham, el cual no se dio ni por enterado del descaro de sus miradas porque notó que Emma ya los alcanzaba, cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso, decidiendo correr más rápido para no estar a su lado y tener que darle explicaciones a su padre.

—¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? –Le dijo August a su padre, ayudándolo a apoyarse en el debido a un dolor en su pierna- si quieres podemos descanzar.

—Tranquilo hijo es sólo un calambre, ya estoy viejo para esto –le dijo Marco riéndose.

Zelena que también iba corriendo se detuvo delante de ellos preocupada por el señor de avanzada edad, al notar que todo estaba bien les sonrió.

—¿Está todo bien? Pueden dejarlo hasta aquí si quieren –les aconsejó la Sra. Midas- _[Esto es excelente, verdadera comunicación entre padres e hijos]_

—Buenos días Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –Emma paraba para preguntar por el padre de August.

—Todo bien Emma, sigue adelante lo haces bien –le dijo August sonriéndole nervioso y avergonzado por preocupar a los demás por su padre.

Al ver que estaba todo bien, Emma siguió con la carrera, sonriendo esta vez, de a poco se iba olvidando de estar tan sola, ella solo imaginaba llegar al final para cumplir con lo prometido a Rey.

Al llegar a la zona de la playa de Storybrooke, Graham y Ruby se encontraron codo a codo, y con un par de miradas supieron que era un duelo, simplemente comenzaron a correr más rápido para adelantarse, cada vez más y más rápido.

—No me ganará Graham, no me dejo vencer por ningún chico –Ruby ponía todo de su parte.

—A tu lugar Ruby, no me dejaré ganar tampoco –Le respondió Graham.

No pudieron seguir ese ritmo, simplemente tuvieron que caer de rodillas agotados por la ansiosa carrera que habían hecho. Avanzaron tanto que alcanzaron al profesor Miller.

—Si quieren terminar deben calmarse, administren sus energías, la idea no es ganar, es hacer todo el recorrido –Rey se quedaba trotando en su lugar mientras les aconsejaba a los chicos, hasta que levantó la vista y vio como a lo lejos se iba acercando Emma, con fuerza tenaz y constancia. Simplemente sonrió y siguió hacia adelante.

Emma pasó por al lado de Graham y Ruby sin ponerles mayor atención, aunque Ruby se quedó boquiabierta al ver que Emma aún seguía en carrera, no pudo hacer más que animarla a seguir adelante.

Algo en la memoria de la pequeña rubia le hacía estremecerse, esta playa, este lugar, le recordaba a algo y no sabía bien que era. Siguió corriendo y miró como Rey se detenía a lo lejos para verla, ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza y siguió el camino, por ahora solo quería concentrarse en alcanzar a Rey y terminar la maratón.

Pero ella estaba en lo cierto, este era un lugar especial, al salir de la playa siguió corriendo por el sendero de un parque, sin quererlo ahora estaba sólo a algunos metros de distancia de Rey, y es que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había alcanzado porque estaba inmersa en ver el lugar a su alrededor.

—Este lugar, lo conozco –iba reduciendo la velocidad hasta comenzar a caminar lentamente. Comenzó a recobrar el aliento mientras Rey se le acercaba a ella y le tomaba el hombro ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Muy bien Emma, hemos llegado.

Emma puso atención, y pudo ver una lápida al frente de ella, caminó unos pasos y pudo entenderlo todo, este lugar era donde su madre había sido enterrada, era un hermoso parque del cual ya se había olvidado. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y miró la inscripción de la lápida donde decía el nombre de su madre, Mary Margaret.

—Lo lograste –Le dijo Rey acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

—Pero Profesor… -la voz de Emma era pequeña, casi un susurro- ¿Cómo conocía este lugar? –le dijo ahora recuperando más su voz.

—Tengo mis contactos –le sonrió afectuoso- Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no le hablas? Recién comienza tu día de padres e hijos.

Los ojos de Emma comenzaron a ponerse brillosos, porque no pudo evitar recordar el día en que su madre la había dejado. Cerró los ojos y revivió el momento.

—_Emma… Emma- _le decía su madre para calmar el llanto de la pequeña_- Si lloras los demás se pondrán tristes también- _Mary Margaret acariciaba la cabeza de Emma que la tenía enterrada en las ropas de la cama_- No importa lo que suceda, tú siempre sonríe –_le tomó el rostro y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas ahora que le ponía atención_- Yo… yo amo tu sonrisa, más que cualquier cosa en el mundo ¿Lo sabías?_

Emma se recomponía y se ponía erguida, asintiendo sólo con la cabeza, tomando la mano de su madre, apretándola más contra su rostro.

—_Entonces, sonríe para mí –_Le dijo a penas, ya le costaba hablar, eran sus últimas palabras- _Sonríe por favor Emma -_La niña le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa entre sollozos- _Una sonrisa más grande –_Emma hizo el esfuerzo_- Ahora mucho más sonriente mi niña –_La sonrisa de Emma era amplia ahora, a pesar de su rostro que estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas- _Así me gusta verte, eres una buena niña Emma, nunca dejes de sonreír._

Un abrazo de Rey hacía salir a Emma de su recuerdo, se aferró a él firmemente contra su pecho, dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero no se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, simplemente se secó el rostro con su ante brazo y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Profesor Miller, muchas gracias. Ahora sí puedo empezar con la visita de padres e hijos. Gracias a usted me he dado cuenta de que no necesito ninguna fotografía, mi madre siempre ha estado conmigo… cada vez que sonrío –diciendo lo último miró hacia el cielo y sonrió tal cual como le gustaba a su madre.

Rey se agachó ofreciéndole su espalda de caballete y sin pensarlo Emma corrió hacia él y saltó por sobre su espalda para seguir corriendo.

—Vamos Emma, tenemos que terminar la carrera, luego te espera la Señorita Mills para mostrar su clase.

—Ahora estoy mucho más segura… y por sobre todo feliz. Gracias profesor Miller, ha sido una linda mañana gracias a usted.

* * *

Por suerte, el hecho de que hayan corrido todos en la maratón le dio tiempo a Rey de sacarse todo, ducharse y volver a ser Regina Mills. Los padres y los alumnos ya estaban listos y preparados para la función de música que les demostrarían, si bien todos estaban exhaustos, la adrenalina acumulada de hacer ejercicio hacían que lo que venía fuera totalmente relajante y hermoso de presenciar.

Ya en el auditorio completamente arreglado para la ocasión, los padres esperaban sentados y expectantes a sus hijos. Uno a uno comenzaron a entrar en el escenario, tomando posiciones, mientras los instrumentos de viento hacían sus primeras afinaciones dándole las notas a los de cuerda. La última en entrar fue Emma, recibiendo el aplauso de la concurrencia al situarse en su lugar, al lado del director, que en este caso sería la Srta. Mills.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, la luz se fue siguiendo a Regina, que iba entrando como siempre con total elegancia al caminar. Llevaba un vestido negro largo y sin mangas, un escote simple y suelto, con una rosa grande de la misma tela del traje que adornaba su lado izquierdo del pecho, llevaba la espalda descubierta, pero sin mostrar mucho tampoco. Simplemente despampanante prestancia al saludar al público, que también la recibía con aplausos mientras hacía una reverencia. Se volteó hacia la orquesta que estaba de pie ahora e hizo lo mismo para saludarlos, luego giró hacia Emma, y como primer violín la saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Saliendo de todo protocolo, Regina se le acercó aún más y la abrazó fuerte, separándose un poco para hablarle al oído.

—Da lo mejor de ti Emma, tu madre te estará escuchando y estoy segura de que está orgullosa de ti en estos momentos –se separó aún más y la tomó de las mejillas- tu primera vez como primer violín. Felicidades pequeña.

Regina volvió a su posición y toda la orquesta tomó posiciones para empezar, cuando vio que todos estaban listos elevó la batuta, y con el primer movimiento de su mano derecha el fuerte y enérgico sonido de la pieza musical comenzó a nacer.

Emma se sentía tal cual como estaba sonando la música en sus oídos, despertando. La Emma que ahora estaba tocando no solo para los padres de todo el alumnado sino que también para su madre era otra, era su despertar, su cantar, su fluir completo. En estos momentos era la líder de todo su grupo, cuando llegó su momento en el largo de la segunda parte no pudo evitar mirar de reojo y enterarse de que Regina la miraba con amplia sonrisa mientras dirigía haciéndole una señal de aprobación con la cabeza, realmente se estaba luciendo y los asistentes debían reprimir los aplausos para no interrumpirla, porque los tenía realmente maravillados. Luego en la tercera parte simplemente se dejó llevar por la alegría que estaba sintiendo ahora, mirando hacia el cielo mientras ejecutaba sus partes, agradeciendo a su madre por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por estar con ahí, por sentirla cerca, y por sobre todo por sentirse tan querida y apreciada por quienes la rodeaban en estos momentos.

El aplauso frenético se hizo sentir al culminar, de pie recibían vítores y elogios. Regina hizo una reverencia hacia el público que volvía a aplaudirla con fuerza mientras con su brazo señalaba a Emma que se ponía de pie para recibir las felicitaciones igualmente. Nuevamente, y aunque lo tenía muy claro, Regina se volvía a salir del protocolo, rápidamente se fue detrás del telón y salía con un ramo de flores que se las entregó a la pequeña rubia con una nota a la vista en él, por lo cual no pudo evitar leer lo que decía en el momento.

**Nunca dejes de sonreír porque así te ves hermosa.**

**Nunca dejes que nadie reprima este hermoso don que tienes.**

**Atentamente, Regina Mills & Rey Miller**_._

La sonrisa de Emma no podía ser más sincera y agradecida, apretó fuertemente el ramo de flores contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, calmando la emoción.

—_[Mamá… Me estás observando ¿No es verdad?]_

* * *

El Sr. Gold esperaba a la Sra. Midas en su oficina para que le diera su opinión de las dos clases, la verdad es que estaba nervioso, prescindir de la ayuda de los principales sostenedores del Saint Gold sería la quiebra inmediata de la escuela, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

—Ha sido las mejores clases que he visto en mi vida, mi marido se ha perdido lo mejor que ha pasado en Saint Gold durante los últimos diez años. Nunca imaginé una visita de padres donde ellos consiguen compartir de esta manera con sus hijos. Realmente la disfruté. Felicidades Sr. Gold, las últimas contrataciones son una joya, tanto Rey Miller como Regina Mills han superado mis expectativas.

—No esperaba menos de mis profesores –le dijo hipócritamente Gold- siempre me dedico mucho en estudiar a quienes trabajarán en este recinto.

—Tendrá mi informe en su escritorio la próxima semana, junto con el cheque anual que mi marido les da como beneficencia –Zelena se levantó estrechándole la mano a Gold y luego a Sidney- No espero menos si es que vengo otra vez a supervisar una visita de padres. Que tengan una linda Tarde.

* * *

**Qué difícil poder describir en alguien la música, no lo había pensado que fuera así, quizás por eso fue que demoré tanto en actualizar, porque realmente me metí en las patas del caballo al incluir esta última escena y le estaba haciendo el quite XD, mil perdones, traté de hacerlo de la mejor manera, no soy una docta en música, simplemente una oyente de la música clásica.**

**Perdón si hay errores, no me ha dado tiempo de revisar con detalle. Y como siempre seré su escritora chantajista: Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, que si no, las arrastro por el camino en la Harley de la abuela! Besos!**


End file.
